Outsiders and Insiders
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Cherry, her sister Leanne, Marcia, her sister Connie, and their friend Liz Conway go to the DX. They didn't plan on meeting a group of greasers or falling in love. Perhaps they too are looking to belong. One night things do go too far. it just might not be who you think. Something will happen and lives will be changed forever. Are they strong enough to handle it? Who do they trust?
1. Chapter 1

"That Sodapop's a doll," Marcia commented.

Cherry smiled at Marcia from the passenger seat of her red stingray. Marcia had been begging her to drive it. Along with them were her sister Leanne, Marcia's Sister Connie, and their friend Liz Conway. They were all going to the Dx for a snack and for some of them, to see this Sodapop Curtis. They pulled up into the parking lot to see a group of greasers standing out front.

"That one's Sodapop Curtis," Cherry explained.

"You sure we need to be here? Those guys look awful intimidating." Connie said frowning.

"It will be fine," Liz said with a wave of her hand. "They don't look that dangerous.

"Speak for yourself isn't that Dallas Winston?" Liz said squinting.

"Yeah, I've seen him around one time," Leanne said looking in the same direction.

"The other guys are supposed to be just greasers. But that Dallas Winston is a hood." Liz said.

"Well, I didn't think they would all be here. If you're uncomfortable will just get a snack and some gas then leave." Cherry said.

"Sounds good to me," Marcia said as they got out of the car.

They had the guy's full attention.

"Look at those good looking broads," Dallas said loud enough for them all to hear.

"He's speaking to us," Connie whispered in fear.

"It's fine just ignore him," Liz whispered back.

"I don't think I member last time there was girls that looked this good," Two-bit said just as loud.

Cherry, Marcia, and Liz all chuckled. Leanne and Connie just looked a bit uncomfortable. Ponyboy might have helped his buddies but these were Soc girls. He wasn't going to see a word to them. Neither was Johnny who just looked uncomfortable as well.

"Maybe thel let us by em some cokes," Steve said.

"Maybe will ask him." Soda said.

The girls headed into the DX and got their snacks.

"I have to use the restroom. Be right back." Connie said heading toward the back.

Cherry and Marcia began discussing the fat preservatives in candy bars. Leanne had slipped off into the makeup session after picking up a bag of chips. Liz was trying to decide between fountain drinks. Maybe a coke?"

"Could I interest you in a coke or a seven up?"

Liz turned in surprise to see Dallas Winston looking at her, a smirk on his face.

"No thanks." She said and walked towards him bravely hoping he would move out of her way.

He very comically backed up out of her way. Not taking his eyes off her. She felt nervous but strangely a little excited. She looked to where Leanne was looking at some books in the back. She saw a copy of Gone with the wind and began to reach for the book. She was startled when someone else's hand touched hers.

"Oh sorry."

A boy said to her.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry."

She knew from school he was Ponyboy Curtis.

"Hey, you're Ponyboy right?"

"Yeah, your Leanne right? Cherry's sister?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You like Gone with the Wind?"

"Actually never read it before. I like to read though. It looked interesting."

"It is. Here you can have it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, you'll really like it." He said smiling.

"Thank you." She said grinning back at him.

Connie was just coming out of the bathroom when she had seen Leanne and Pony. She was so focused on them she didn't notice when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said as she recognized Johnny Cade.

"Sal right." He said giving her a small smile.

He allowed her to move past him as he headed to the bathroom. She couldn't help thinking he was really dreamy.

Cherry and Marcia had finally picked out their snacks when they looked up.

"Hey ladies." Soda said grinning at them.

"Hey" they answered back.

"Needing gas?" Steve asked.

"Yes please," Cherry said smiling.

Steve went to fill the gas for them and Marcia found herself walking with him to talk. Cherry and Soda chatted with each other as she rung up the purchases. Leanne stood with her until she saw Pony and an idea formed in her head. She walked back to see him.

"Hey Pony I know you let me have this one. But I'd like to get one for you next time."

"It's salright. You don't have to do that."

"I want too."

"Alright only if you want to," He said.

"I do."

"Umm Johnny."

Johnny was shocked that Connie knew his name.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." She said smiling.

"Oh, it's alright. I said I wasn't mad."

"You have English with me don't you?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Why do you always sit by yourself?"

"I just don't have any of the gang in there."

"There's an empty seat next to me ya know. You're always welcome."

"Thanks but are ya sure?"

"Very sure. I'd like to sit with you."

"Ya sure none of the Socs would have a problem with it?"

"It's me, they shouldn't so just think about it okay?"

"Okay." He said smiling at her. "I'll think about it."

"So are you a real blonde?"

Liz slightly jumped as Dally put his hand in her hair.

"How can I find out if this is yer real hair? Same as on those eyebrows?"

"Be nice and leave me alone."

"I'm never nice."

"Yeah, you probably just got out of some jail or something."

"Yeah whatever you say, honey."

"Go away hood!" She said angrily.

"Sorry I didn't know you had this problem of yelling in my face."

She looked away again not sure how far she could push him.

"Alright, I'll go. I know when I'm not wanted."

He walked away again and she thought she'd seen the last of him. A few minutes later he returned holding a coke. Without a word, he handed it to her.

"Thought this might cool you off."

Liz rolled her eyes.

"Thought you said you were never nice?"

"What?" He asked.

"You said you were never nice." She said gesturing to the coke he handed her.

"I might do a good think every now and then."

"Well learn to act decent and maybe I will cool off. Thanks for the coke." She offered a grin and sipped on the coke as she went to join Cherry. Dally smirked as he watched her. Most Soc girls were either too afraid to talk to him or fiery. That Liz Conway sure was interesting.

"So how about going for a coke?" Soda asked.

Cherry was sure her face was as red as her hair. Sodapop Curtis asking her on a date.

I'm flattered really. But right now I have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Soda said his gorgeous smile dropping on his face.

"Well, that's okay. The offer still stands."

"Thank you."

Liz was just walking up ad Cherry tuned to see Leanne and Connie still speaking to Pony and Johnny.

"Guys, you ready?"

"Yeah". They both answered saying goodbye and heading toward the others.

"You must get real dirty?" Marcia said as she watched Steve put the gas in the car.

"Yeah, I do. You wanna try?"

"No thanks." She said giggling.

Marcia turned as the other girls came back out.

"Thanks," Cherry said as they all began to get into the car.

"See ya around," Steve said to Marcia.

"Yeah see ya."

The guys watched as the stingray pulled off. Pony had never found someone as interesting as Leanne. He really wanted to talk to her more. Johnny was touched by Connie offering him to sit beside her in class. He didn't know if he would go for it but it was still nice of her to offer. Steve and Soda were always up for a challenge. And Cherry and Marcia were good looking women. Dally flirted constantly but that didn't mean he was always serious. With this Liz though he was serious.

Johnny walked into his English class and headed for his usual table. Then he saw Connie sitting at her usual table. Should he go over there? Maybe she'd changed her mind? Connie looked up and smiled at him. He felt himself smiling back. She then gestured for him to join her. His faith restored he took the seat beside her.

"Thanks, Johnny it can get a little lonely over here by myself. I thought you might feel the same way.'

'I never thought much of it actually. It's kinda nice having someone to talk to I guess."

"I think so too. I don't have my sister or anyone to talk to."

"Your sister's Marcia right?"

"Yeah were really close."

Johnny normally found it hard to talk to people. For some reason, it was easy to talk to this girl. She proved Soc and greasers had nothing to do with how a person acted. Class for him might start getting more interesting yet. The teacher came in and started class. But Johnny and Connie talked quietly to each other the whole time, by some miracle they didn't get caught. They almost wished class could go on longer just so they could talk.

"Bye Johnny, will you sit with me tomorrow?"

"Sure thing." He said smiling at her.

Pony was just getting out of class and heading to find Johnny.

"Hey Pony."

He looked up to see Leanne looking at him from the corner of her eye. He knew she was being careful in case anyone saw them. That was better for both of them. However, she looked like she had something to tell him. So looking around quickly he headed down a hallway gesturing her to follow. She did so and once they were there he turned to her.

"I got this for you." She said handing him a book.

He looked to see it was a copy of Gone with the Wind. He'd remembered her telling him she'd get him one somewhere. He just hadn't expected her to give it to him the very next day.

"Thanks." He said examining the book.

"Told ya you didn't have too. How'd you find it so quick?"

"Went to this old bookstore this morning. Wouldn't feel right if I didn't get you a copy."

"Thank ya." He said smiling at her gratefully.

"Your welcome, enjoy it okay?"

"I always do. You enjoy yours since you haven't read it before."

"I sure will thanks."

She turned away smiling one last time.

Liz walked out of the school. She had a free period and was planning on leaving. As she was walking out she stopped.

"Dallas?"

He was standing in the parking lot next to her car.

"You surprised to see me, honey?" He asked lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah you don't go to school here do you?"

"Nah school aint for people like me. I came here to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah so feel flattered. Let's go to the dingo for a coke."

"You came all this way here to ask me that?"

"I wasn't asking."

"I hope you don't think I'm going with you and you talking to me like that."

"No, ya don't have too. Some other chick would go if I asked. I just want to know if your gonna go? Do something out of the ordinary. A little on the wild side."

"Dallas…"

"Call me Dally."

"Dally, I know about the Dingo. That's a rough place I really don't want to be there."

"Come on you'll be fine so long as you're with me."

"Will I?"

"No one will mess with you if you're with me."

"I don't know."

"He walked closer to her.

"I'm Dallas Winston you'll be fine. Anybody messes with you, they'll have me to deal with."

Liz knew she should say no. But she had never expected to be asked out by Dallas Winton. It was dangerous and he was dangerous. He was unbelievably attractive. His brown eyes beautiful. His smirk made him irresistible.

"You know what fine. But you better keep your end of the bargain and make sure I come back in one piece.

"You'll be safe with me."

He gestured for her to get in his own car. When she didn't budge he opened the door for her and gestured again. She sighed but got in the car thanking him for being a gentleman.

Steve had a shift at the DX right after school. He had only just started working when a car pulled up. He was surprised to see Marcia and Cherry. Cherry gave him a wave before heading into the shop. Marcia, however, walked up to him.

"Hey what are you doing here?"

"Something I never thought I'd do." She confessed.

"What's that?"

"I wanna help you work."

"You wanna help me do this messy work right here?"

"Yeah, the offer still open?"

"Sure, but I don't think you wanna do it in your nice little socy sweater."

"Find me something less messy."

"This is mechanic work. Not exactly anything but messy."

Cherry walked up to the counter Soda was at.

"Cherry whatcha doing here?"

"Soda I broke up with Bob today."

"Ya did?" He said in surprise."

"Yeah, I did. Soda that offer for a coke still open?"

A big smile spread across his face.

"Yeah, it is. Ya got time today after my shift?"

"I can make time." She said smiling back.

"Dallas can you slow down! Your gonna kill us both!"

"No hands!" Dally said taking them off the wheel.

"Dally"! She yelled as he pulled into the dingo and narrowly avoided getting them side swiped.

"I got it." He said parking.

Liz looked out the window in interest as Dally got out of the car and shut the door. Liz stayed put and he came over to her side.

"What are ya doing?"

"Maybe it was a mistake to come here."

"Mistakes are meant to be made. I told ya it would be fine. I don't think you want me to drag you out of the car do ya?"

She glared at him as he bent down towards the window.

"Just trust me alright? I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

She nodded and for some reason believed him. He opened her door and she stepped out. Dallas walked in like he owned the place and she scurried behind him. Everyone was looking at her. She found out pretty quickly she was the only Soc there. Dally led her to a table and gestured her to sit down.

"Dallas what can I get you?" A waitress asked as she eyed him seductively.

"Two cokes and some menus. You hungry?" He asked looking at Liz.

Well, she could be except she felt too nervous to eat anything. She kept looking around.

"I said are you hungry?" Dally said smirking.

"Not sure." She said looking at the table.

"Well I'm hungry so bring those menus. Even I'm not enough of a hood to eat while a lady sits there hungry."

The waitress nodded and walked off.

"So what's wrong with ya?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"You've never been this quiet."

"It's nothing."

He looked around.

"Are ya that nervous? Look if you're worried what people think forget em. You think they give a rat's ass about you? Probably not."

"How do you do it, Dally?"


	2. Chapter 2

"How do I do what?"

"How do you not care what people think?"

"It's real easy if ya think about it. No one cares about me so why do I gotta care what they think?"

"Your friends care about you though right?"

"Sure but they don't judge me do they? I don't really care what they think either. But if I had my choice between em I'd pick the ones who cares whether I was in jail or whatever."

"You make it sound so simple." Liz sighed.

"It is."

"Dally why are you here with me?"

"Because I wanted ya to go to the Dingo with me."

"What do you want?"

"I have to want something?"

"If you think I'm going to sleep with you, your wrong."

"Wow, that's something I'll make sure to remember. Figured most girls did want to sleep with me."

"That's what you want right?"

"With you of course." He smirked wider.

"Look Liz I didn't come here hoping you would sleep with me. Not when I have plenty of girls who would without me asking. I just wanted to see if you would come with me."

"Well I did so I guess you win?"

"Maybe but I ain't gonna leave ya here. I'll take ya home or wherever you wanna go from here."

"Such a gentlemen."

"Ya wish don't cha? So what ya want to eat?"

"I really am dying for a coke."

"Coke and burger it is."

The waitress came back and he ordered the food. Liz frowned as the waitress took the menus.

"You're going to be disappointed when I don't eat that burger."

"More for me."

"Well, I don't know how to feel about paying for a burger I didn't want." She said good-naturedly.

"Don't worry bout it. Whether you eat it or not I'll pay."

"No, I can pay."

"Hey, I invited you so I can pay."

"You actually pay for things?"

"Every great once in a while."

"In that case, I think I'll eat it."

"Good deal." He said leaning back.

"Why did you come to the school looking for me?"

"I knew ya would be there."

"I still can't believe you did."

"Well believe it cuz I did."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Why did you come today?"

"I don't think about a lot of things I just do it."

"If you don't want anything why choose to hang out with a Soc like me?"

"Yer just a real interesting gal."

"Well thank you."

"Thank you, Soda for not going to the dingo. I appreciate it a lot. I was just nervous about going there."

"No worries Cherry. I wouldn't want cha to be uncomfortable. But I woulda made sure ya was okay if we had went."

They had just sat down in a booth with their cokes at a small dinner in town.

"I gotta say I'm real happy ya came." He said as he took a fry from the basket they were sharing.

"I'm awful glad ya asked me."

"I just hope ya want regret breaking up with Bob on account of me."

"You have nothing to worry about Soda. It was my choice completely."

"Glad to hear it."

"So Sodapop is an original name."

"Yeah, my dad was original. Gotta younger brother named Ponyboy. Older brother is Darrel. His name is normal."

"There's nothing wrong with normal names either. My real name is Sherri. I just prefer Cherry. My sisters Leanne."

"Yeah, she's the socy one that knew Pony right?"

"Yeah."

"Seems like a nice kid."

"She is."

"So what's the deal with yer other friends? We saw at the DX the other day.

"Well, my best friend is Marcia. She's a real good person. Her younger sister Connie is Leanne's best friend. Liz is all our friends. She's a nice girl too."

"Glad to hear it. Seems like Steve took a real liking to Marcia."

"Seems like it. A real surprise because Marcia don't usually talk much to greasers."

"Well, anything happens Steve will treat her nice. He seems tough but he is a really great guy."

"That would be fun. Our best friends dating."

"Yeah, it would. We could double date." He said grinning.

Cherry figured her face had to be as red as her hair.

"Yeah, we should." She finally replied.

"Only if ya want too."

"I do."

"I can't believe I'm seeing this." Steve laughed.

Marcia had forgotten to wipe her hands and now had wiped it on her face without thinking. At first, she was grossed out but she quickly began to chuckle. Steve had handed her his jacket to wear which was now covered in grease. Though it did keep her underneath sweater clean.

"Guess I am a beginner." She said smiling.

"Actually ya ain't doing too bad here." He said handing her a rag.

"Thanks." She taking it and began to wipe her face. "Got it all?"

"Missed one spot." He said taking the rag and wiping her face with it.

It was as if he suddenly realized what he did.

"Sorry."

"No, its fine."

"I appreciate ya coming to help."

"Thanks it was fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah I didn't think I would but I actually like it."

"Yeah, I never expected ya to stay till it was almost dark."

"You have to close soon too right?"

"Yeah."

"Guess I should be heading off then."

"Hold on Marcia how about you let me take ya home?"

"No, you don't have too. I'd have to explain to my parents what I did with the car if I did that."

"Just let me follow ya home then."

"Okay, that will work."

"Good deal. Let me close up and we can leave."

After he did so they got in their cars and headed to her house. When she got out she went to thank him.

"Thank you, Steve, for the fun day."

"If ya really enjoyed that then maybe I could take ya to do something real fun one day?"

"That would be nice," Marcia said

"Hey, Marcia?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya gonna wear my dirty jacket in?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry." She said pulling it off.

"It's no problem just didn't think ya wanted to have to get questioned from yer parents."

"Thank you for everything Steve."

"No problem. I'll watch till ya get inside."

Marcia turned and walked up to her driveway to the door. Unlocking it she turned to wave to Steve before walking in.

"Was that Steve?" Connie asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, it was. Mom and dad home yet?"

"No, they're out to dinner why?"

"Good deal I would hate to explain it to them."

"What were yall doing?"

"At the DX helping him work."

"No really," Connie asked starting to chuckle.

"Really that's what I was doing," Marcia said also laughing now.

"Wow, you doing that. Didn't think you would like that."

"I didn't either. Did it with Steve and it was actually real fun."

"You like him?"

"It's still early yet but I think so. Sounds kind of funny doesn't it?"

"Maybe but there hasn't been many times you haven't been sure about something. "

"Yeah true. What about you and Johnny Cade?"

"Me and Johnny Cade?"

"Yeah, he's a cute boy right?"

"Yeah but I mean I haven't been thinking of him that way."

"Ya should. I think you would make a nice couple. Well, I'm gonna have a shower." She said walking up the stairs. Connie smiled thinking about her and Johnny Cade as a couple.

Cherry was also just arriving home.

"Soda thank you for the night. It was great."

"That mean we will do it again?"

"I would like too."

"Good, then we will goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said walking into the house.

Soda smiled before getting in his truck and driving away. He was glad they'd thought to bring Cherry's car home first then let him bring her home after they finished at the dinner. Cherry's parents had assumed she was with Bob so they didn't ask. Cherry went to Leanne's room.

"What are you reading?" She asked as Leanne looked up from her book.

"Gone with the Wind."

"Oh is it good?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Guess where I was tonight."

"Where?"

"I went to a dinner with Soda for a coke."

"You went for a soda with Soda." She giggled.

"Really Leanne?"

"I couldn't help it. Anyway did you have fun?"

"A lot. Soda is a really great guy. Told him I would love to do it again."

"That's good."

"So what are you going to say when Pony asks you for a coke?"

"He's not going to do that."

"He might."

"I don't think so."

"When he does you have to say yes."

"Sure sure," Leanne said as she went back to her book.

Dally and Liz were just leaving the dingo. Liz was shaking it was so cold.

"Here," Dally said handing her his jacket.

"Thank you but you didn't have too."

"Don't worry about it. Now, where do ya live?"

After she told him directions he drove her home.

"So what will yer parents say when ya come home with me?"

"They probably want care. Tell you the truth they don't really pay much attention to me."

"My dad don't pay attention to me either. Don't care where I am. Don't bother me none though. I got the gang."

"I got my friends so it's okay for me too."

"You are one interesting girl. Look, Liz, I don't beat around the bush. I want you to be my girl sometime soon."

"Dally you're dangerous. Will I be safe with you?"

"That's what yer worried about?"

"I'm not worried about that at all. It's just a question. An important one. Because if you think your gonna hit on me or cheat on me it isn't going to happen. I don't care how much of a hood you are."

Her heart was beating fast as she looked at him.

"Liz I ain't gonna hit ya. I don't know if any man just decided to date a girl so he can hit her. I might hit a girl but I ain't never done it. And I ain't gonna cheat on you."

"Well good then. I guess if you take me on some more dates we can decide what we're doing."

"Sounds alright to me. Here we are." He said driving up to her house.

"Thank you for tonight. It was oddly fun." She said smiling.

"Yeah? Well, the more time we spend together it will get even better."

"I look forward to that then."

She shut his door and headed inside. He didn't pull off until she'd gotten inside. Had he been waiting until then? She still thought he was dangerous and very much the hood they all said he was. But she felt oddly excited at the prospect of spending more time with him. She'd felt so free and completely safe with him. It made no sense yet it was the absolute truth.

Johnny walked into class and started to sit at his usual table. Connie looked back at him and smiled gesturing for him to join her. He smiled and took the seat beside her.

"I was hoping you would sit with me." She said grinning.

"Well I wanted to but I didn't know if the offer was still good."

"Of course it is. It always is."

"Thank ya."

"So Johnny got any brothers and sisters?"

"No just me. I count the gang as brothers of course." How bout you other than Marcia?"

"Marcia is my only sibling."

"She seems nice."

"She is. So you and Leanne are best friends?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I saw you two together before. Kinda like how Pony and I are friends."

"Maybe we can all hang out together," Connie suggested.

"That'd be cool."

"I'm surprised you saw me before. I can't say I remember seeing you before."

"I kind of fade in the background."

"Me too especially next to Marcia. My parents pay her more attention."

"She seems real great but so do you."

"What about y…"

"Connie something you would like to share with the class?"

She saw the teacher glaring at her.

"No sir sorry."

He glared a second more before returning to the lesson.

"No sir sorry. You're a Soc." Johnny said chuckling.

"Maybe but I'm also trying to keep us out of trouble."

Once class was over the two of them walked out together and ran into Pony and Leanne who were also walking together.

"Hey, guys." Pony said grinning.

"Leanne and I were thinking of going to the nightly double and wanted to know if ya guys wanted to come."

"Sounds good what ya think?"

He asked turning to Connie."

"Sure sounds good."

"Dal and Two-bit might go with us. I think Dal was wanting to bring Liz and Two-bit was going to bring his girlfriend Kathy."

"That will be good so we won't be by ourselves," Connie said smiling.

So that night the eight of them sat at the nightly double. Most of the guys snuck in through the fence. But Liz, Leanne, and Connie paid for themselves before going in. Two-bit kept making jokes that Kathy laughed loudly at. Liz questioned Dally on why he smoked. The other four were completely focused on the movie and talking about the scenes.

"Anybody want some popcorn?" Liz asked standing up.

"I'll take some." Pony said.

"Me too." Said Leanne.

"Get Kathy, me and Johnny some too."

Liz made a mental note to get Connie some as well. She and Dally headed to get the popcorn.

"Oh here," Dally said reaching something out to her.

"Your ring?" Liz asked looking at it.

"It's yours now," Dally said gently taking her hand and sliding the ring on her finger.

"Thank you, that's sweet."

"Yeah yeah just don't think I'm marrying ya now," Dally said smirking.

"Dally." She said smacking his arm gently.

"So Pony I've been enjoying gone with the wind," Leanne said.

"That's a good book." Johnny agreed.

"I haven't read it," Connie said thoughtfully.

"You can borrow it when I'm done," Leanne said.

"Who wants to read?" Kathy said chuckling.

"You did okay babe," Two-bit said making her giggle.

Dally and Liz returned with the popcorn handing everyone some. Dally put his arm around Liz surprising her. She hesitated for only a second and then leaned her head on him. It felt really nice. No one else commented but they were all surprised. As tired as Connie felt she would really like to lean her head on Johnny but she didn't. Something had caught her mind though. She had noticed scars on Johnny's arms and his face. She had wanted to ask him but didn't feel like it was her place to do so. Maybe it was personal and he wouldn't want her asking. Maybe he'd tell her himself one day. She wondered if he was like her.

"You have nice looking hair," Leanne said to Pony suddenly. "

"Thanks the gang tells me that a lot. It's something I'm proud of."

"You should be. But you have a lot more than that to be proud of. You are so smart and sweet."

Pony didn't really want to hear he was sweet. Never the less he was happy to hear her compliments.

"You are too. Ya got pretty hair too."

"Yeah everyone says it's just like Cherry's.

"I don't know. But I think your hair is a darker shade than hers."

Pony suddenly realized it sounded like he'd stared at their hair colors or something.

"Thank you." She giggled.

"It's real pretty."

Connie exchanged a knowing look with Johnny. It was obvious to them something was going to be going on with Pony and Leanne eventually. They just couldn't realize something was likely going to be happening with them soon as well. But in this moment things were almost perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

Dally broke his kiss with Liz.

"Dang I've been wanting to do that for so long."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I made ya a promise I'd treat ya like a lady."

"You didn't ask to kiss me."

"I didn't have too. I think you wanted it as much as I do."

"Maybe I did," She told him confidently.

"Good."

"They are love birds for sure," Connie whispered to Johnny.

"Looks like it."

It was a shock to everyone that Dallas Winston was even at the school. More of a shock he was kissing Liz Conway. No one messed with him because he was Dallas. Most of the Socs didn't like it.

"Liz I don't wanna leave ya here. I'd walk ya to class but I'm not allowed on school grounds."

"But you're here anyway."

"Yeah, I am."

"Well go I don't want you getting arrested. We have to work on that."

"I asked Steve to keep an eye on you."

"Steve?"

"Yeah, he and Marcia are getting awful close to one another. They said they don't care their talking to each other at school. So he might as well watch you too."

"I don't need to be watched."

"Do it for me doll alright?"

"Fine but only for you."

"Good girl," He said causing her to fake smack him.

"I can't believe they're being so brave," Leanne commented.

"Well, I can expect if from Dal," Pony admitted.

"Not from Liz though."

"It just shows that he's changing her," Connie said.

"I think she's changing him."

"Pony's right. I've never seen Dal this happy," Johnny said.

Johnny wondered if he and Pony would ever get to that point with Connie and Leanne"

"No way," Connie said.

They looked over to where Cherry was getting out of Soda's truck. Leanne hadn't remembered her sister saying that this morning. She was being more bold than normal. Pony was also shocked though Soda was known to do risky things ever now and then. This was certainly a new one. Cherry got out of the car and said goodbye to Soda. He waved at everyone else before speeding off.

"Hey guys," Cherry said coming over to them.

"Cherry?" Leanne asked.

"I needed a ride and he gave me one. Simple as that. Anyone asks I will tell them the same thing."

She walked past them and headed into the building. People were watching her but she didn't care.

"Soda's got that little broad after all," Dally said smirking as he wrapped his arm around Liz's waist.

"I hope you don't call me a broad."

"You? Never now get to class."

Liz kissed him one last time before going to join the others.

"Liz?" Connie asked.

"I know what you're going to say but I just don't care. My parents don't care so no one else's opinion should matter. Dally taught me that"

She smiled and walked past them.

"Well, we better head there too."

"What are you boys doing talking to Socs?"

Two-Bit Mathews was smirking at them and he winked at Connie and Leanne.

"What's up Two-bit?" Pony asked.

"The way everyone is looking at you guys ya should be careful. There might be trouble. They don't see too many positive Greaser Soc interactions. So I'll be looking out for ya as best I can all day. Its school anyway so ya should be fine. I don't know about later outside of school though."

Two-bit had no more than just spoken it when he saw Socs stopping Cherry and Liz up ahead.

"Come on," He said to them.

Johnny and Pony followed him. After a moment's hesitation, Leanne and Connie followed them.

"What were you doing with him Cherry?"

Bob was angrily confronting his ex-girlfriend. He was less concerned with Liz but everyone else was angry. The last one she needed to be dating was Dallas Winston. He was an extremely dangerous hood.

"He offered me a ride to school and I accepted."

"You could have called me. Getting in the car with him was dangerous."

"He was fine."

"Well, what about you Liz? Kissing that hood? You can't deny what we saw."

"I'm not denying. We're a couple."

"Liz this isn't like you. You've always been afraid of Greasers."

"Until I met these guys and I met Dallas Winston."

"Your being stupid-"

"Knock it off Pal," Two-bit said.

"Connie, Leanne you too?"

"We're friends," Leanne said matter of fact.

"Friends huh?" Bob said shaking his head in disgust.

"What's going on here?"

They turned as a match teacher had come to see what the commotion was.

"Nothing sir," Cherry said thinking quickly.

"We'll all of you get yourselves to class then."

Cherry smiled in thanks to Two-bit and then the others as she walked to class. Liz gave a little wave and followed her. Two-bit shrugged his shoulders and the rest of them continued on their way to classes.

* * *

Steve and Marcia had English together. Something neither of them had realized before. Maybe they had both been shallow at times. As luck would have it the teacher had picked new assigned seats and placed them beside each other. They were planning on doing that anyway so at least it worked out for once. Marcia smiled sitting behind him. Maybe English class wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Hey, Marcia."

Marcia heard the Soc boy talking behind her but she didn't turn. He had tried flirting with Cherry once and she had quickly shot him down.

"How about you and me go on that date your friend Cherry turned down?"

"No thanks," Marcia said as politely as she could.

"Come on babe."

"She said no!" Steve said angrily grabbing the collar of the boy behind her.

"Mr. Randle! Go to the office now!"

Steve let the boy go and did as he was told. Granted he huffed but still did as he said. Well so much for them sitting beside each other in class today. Marcia didn't want Steve to go. After all, he was defending her. Plus the Soc hadn't had to go. She frowned knowing there was nothing she could do. She tried to pay attention the whole class but couldn't stop thinking about him the whole class. Once it was over she set out to find him. Walking down the hall she caught sight of him in the crowd.

"Steve," She called.

He turned to her not looking happy.

"What do you want?"

She was taken aback by his angry tone.

"Steve, what's wrong?"

"In case you didn't realize I just got talked down to by a principal."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you to do that."

He sighed. "Sorry Marcia that wasn't your fault I know."

"I'm still sorry you did that for me."

"No don't be, I wouldn't have anyone bothering you. Listen Soda is gonna ask Cherry to the football game. Granted she cheerleads but still. So I thought I'd ask you."

"Really you mean it?"

"Course otherwise wouldn't have asked."

"Are you sure it won't cause you and Soda problems?"

"Will handle them whatever they are."

"Alright, then I would like too."

They didn't realize Bob Sheldon was watching them nearby. He was extremely angry yet interested in all that had transpired. Leanne and Connie are hanging out with two greasers. Marcia is hangout out with Steve. Liz is dating Dallas Winston? Cherry breaks up with him and is then dropped off at school by Sodapop? Nothing about this whole situation made sense. Never would any Soc girl wanna be with some lousy Greaser. So why did all these girls? Especially Cherry. Could she have actually broken up with him for Sodapop? No there was just no way under the sun that could happen.

Steve and Marcia continued down the hall together.

"Marcia?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Boy was that kiss the sweetest thing she'd ever felt. It sent electricity waves through her. She felt daring, exotic, and strong. She was sure Liz had felt the same way with Dallas. No one had seen the kiss but that just made it special.

"Marcia we need to keep this secret for now."

"I know but I don't want too."

"Me either babe but Dallas is different. I'm not sure what he and Liz are thinking. But I want to keep you out of it."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best for both of us."

"We're still going to the game though."

"But you just said-"

"Yeah but Soda will be along and maybe some of the others. It will be fine."

"Okay, then I trust you."

"I hope you do. Let me walk ya to my next class."

"Should we be seen together anymore today?"

"I ain't scared are you?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Let's go then."

Marcia felt totally confident walking around school with Steve. Except for this morning, she hadn't seen any of her friends with the Greasers. They were being a bit more cautious. A smart thing to do but Marcia had long grown tired of being overly cautious. She was enjoying the new side that Steve brought out. She'd never thought that side existed to Liz. Then suddenly with Dally in the picture, she'd changed dramatically. Whether these sides were a good thing or not remained to be seen.

Liz felt more confidence than she'd ever felt in her entire life. When Dally had suggested bringing her she'd at first refused. It was dangerous and would warrant too much attention. Then Dally had asked what was so bad about that. He then stated that no Soc at the school would mess with his girl. Apparently, his reputation extended to the students at the school. So she had agreed to do it. She found she hadn't been disappointed. There was the brief incident with Bob this morning, the occasional whisper, otherwise, everyone had left her alone. That was just how she liked it.

Pony, Two-bit, and Johnny walked with Leanne and Connie back to the house.

"What are your parents like Leanne?"

"There good, sort of strict but they give us a good amount of freedom too."

"That's how my parents were too."

"What about your's Connie."

"Oh, typical parents."

Something about the way she answered that was too rushed but no one said anything. Connie wanted to know about the marks she'd seen on Johnny but didn't want to ask him in front of everyone. Johnny was studying her out of the corner of his eye. Could she be like him?

"So guys you like sunsets?"

Johnny smiled knowing he and Pony already had this conversation before. Like Pony he was curious to know if they had or not.

"Hmm never thought about it," Connie said thoughtfully.

"I have, it's very beautiful. Cherry and I used to watch the sunset with our parents when we were younger."

"The interesting thing is you can see it on Soc and Greaser side."

Yeah, that's right," Leanne said looking at him.

Two-bit had no idea what they were going on about. He lit his cigarette and continued to listen anyway Connie and Johnny stayed quiet but were also thinking about it. They walked into the house and Two-bit went to rummage through the cabinets. Darry was working late so he would get to meet the girls later. The four teens sat on the Curtis sofa and began their homework. Two-bit thought it was funny as he never did his homework. Ponyboy helped Leanne and Connie with their homework. He usually helped Johnny when we could. Helping them made him feel awful special.

The door flew open and Soda and Steve walked in.

"Hey Connie, Leanne," Soda greeted and Steve nodded in their direction.

Soda ruffled Pony and Johnny's hair.

"We just got back from talking to your sisters," Soda informed with a grin.

That was not all that surprising at this point. Marcia had a hair appointment right after school and Cherry had cheerleading practice.

"Really?" Connie asked curiously.

"Yep. We ain't staying here long.

Steve promised Marcia he'd pick her up at the hair place and then were getting Cherry from cheerleading practice and heading to the dingo. Both girls had been nervous to go to the Dingo at first. After some thought, they'd agreed. This was happening while Cherry still mulled over the offer to the football game. She was sure she'd except as she was going to be there anyway.

Connie couldn't believe Marcia was basically going out with Steve. Never in a million years. She studied Steve and still couldn't believe it. He was attractive but not usually Marcia's type. She studied Johnny intently. Attractive and handsome just didn't cut it with this boy. He was beautiful even though he was a boy. What did the future hold? She had no idea. But with Johnny beside her, it was looking brighter for the first time in forever.

 **Ending this chapter much shorter due to an announcement. Starting next chapter I will start to put more focus on individual moments between couples. Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Man Johnny can't believe ya beat everyone," Pony said still trying to figure out how it happened.

Johnny, Pony, Charlene, and Connie spent their Friday evening playing cards. The four of them had been hanging out a lot lately. They found they quite liked just hanging out and talking.

"Okay kids were off," Soda said as he, Steve, Cherry and Marcia planned to head off to the game.

"Don't get in any trouble now," Steve said.

"Will be fine and we won't wake up Darry either," Pony promised.

Darry after a hard day at work had crashed about an hour ago.

"Good deal kid."

"Are Liz and Dally gone with yall?" Leanne asked.

"Nah he said they were gonna do something alone together but we might all go swimming tomorrow. You're welcome to come," Soda said.

So they were all going to go swimming then? It meant the girls would have to find bathing suits.

"Where has Twobit been lately?"

"He's got a new girlfriend apparently. Told him to bring her to the game. Don't know if he will though."

"Well enjoy the game guys."

"We will bye."

"Bye."

"So what yall want to do next?" Pony asked.

"Well how about we check out that new bookstore? We wouldn't have to cross Soc territory to get there. Should be safe." Leanne suggested.

"Yeah sounds good," Johnny said.

"I like that idea," Connie grinned.

"Alright then let me go tell Darry. Promised I wouldn't wake him up. He would freak if he woke up and we weren't here."

Pony returned a few seconds later.

"Man remind me not to wake him up again."

They chuckled as they made their way out the door. Turned out Leanne was right. Heading to the bookstore was completely safe and out of Soc territory. The enormous bookstore was filled with books. The four teens wasted little time in checking every shelf out.

"This place is amazing. So many books," Connie said as she picked one up.

She stared at the cover before reading the book. The cover had a sad looking child on it. Reading the back Connie felt a pang in her heart.

"Hey Connie, what's that?"

Without a word, Connie handed him the book. Johnny was quiet as he read the back of it.

"It's a book about abuse," He said carefully.

"Yeah, it is," She said quietly.

Johnny noticed her misty eyes.

"This book mean anything to ya?"

"It's just a book, Johnny," She said carefully.

"It means something to be."

Connie looked up at him in surprise.

"Or the kids being abused means something to me."

"Why is that Johnny?"

"My parents they ignore me less they're beating me. That's where some of the scars come from. Sure you've seen them."

"Yeah, I have I'm sorry."

Knowing someone was hurting Johnny brought tears to her eyes. She tried to hide them but couldn't.

"It's alright ya don't have to cry."

"Johnny."

"Yeah?"

"There doing it to me too. My parents. No one knows except Leanne. Not even Marcia."

Johnny reached out to hug her before she broke down. Pony and Leanne were too far in the store to even notice.

"Pony ya should check out this book. It's a poem book. Don't know if you like those or not."

"I kinda do," he said taking the book from her and he began to look through it.

"Nothing gold can stay. I love that poem."

"I have always wondered what that poem meant."

"You know it?" Pony asked her in surprise.

"Yeah, I heard it in eight grade for a project believe it or not. Didn't know what it meant but it always stuck with me."

"Ya know I asked ya about sunsets before?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Had a chance to look at one yet?"

"No, I was actually hoping we could look at one together. Cherry seems to like them. I could have watched with her but I just never have."

"Alright, then we can watch one."

Cherry and Marcia had noticed people looking at them since they came with Steve and Soda. No one had said anything so far. That could only be seen as a positive. Steve and Soda had casually placed their arms around the girl's shoulders. They weren't surprised as this was supposed to be a date. They also found they quite liked this. Someone nearby didn't like it.

Bob couldn't believe Marcia and especially Cherry were here with Greasers. Before tonight was over he was going to make that known to them. For now, there were plenty of people around so he wasn't going to make a move yet. Marcia looked around and noticed someone approaching.

"Hey look there's Dally and Liz."

That was sure to generate stares. Dallas Winston was well known. Most of the adults didn't like him and would probably ask him to leave if he started any trouble. They noticed he didn't look happy and neither did Liz.

"How's it going," Dally asked smacking Steve and Soda on the back and shaking their hands.

Liz frowned as she sat down below them. Something was going on though no one was sure what. Liz was extremely frustrated with both herself and Dally. He could have handled it better as she could have handled it better. They had been at her house when no one was home.

"Why do carry that blade with you?" She'd ask.

"Never know when I might need it."

"You seem to enjoy that and the fights."

"That's because I do."

"I just don't like blades."

"Let me show you something," Dally said flicking his blade out."

"With your blade?"

"Yeah listen this was stolen."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"I stole it from this shop. But look. Ya know what this represents?"

"That you like blades?"

"Try again."

"Protection?"

"Yeah but think deeper. This blade represents a complete lack of authority. That's why it makes sense for a Greaser to carry one. That's why I carry one. It's who I am. A blade should never scare you. There may come a day when you have to use one."

"I don't think so. "

"Yer my girl and that puts a certain target on your back with some people. Not saying anything will happen but it might. So take it."

Dally closed the blade and reached it out to her.

"Dally I can't take this. I could never cut anyone."

"Just having it with you will help keep you safe. The day might come when you have to use it. So just take it."

"I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Liz sighed as she took it from him.

"Thank you. I want to keep you safe. Ya mean more to me than ya know."

Dally kissed her and it quickly escalated as she took off his jacket and shirt. He slid his hand into her skirt.

"No Dally stop stop."

Dally removed his hand from her skirt and stopped kissing her.

"What's wrong?"

"We can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I'm not ready."

Dally sighed but moved off her and sat beside her on the sofa. He wasn't used to a girl telling him no or that she wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry."

"Alright." He said standing up.

He didn't seem happy and she really hoped this didn't change anything.

"What? Are you mad?"

"No, I just want to know why you wouldn't do anything with me if ya didn't mind it with someone else.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you were pretty serious with this Soc named Andy."

"Andy are you serious?"

"No, I'm kidding. That's what I heard."

"Well, it isn't true. I don't know what you or anyone else means by serious. But I have not been sleeping with anyone and never have. So in the future don't go asking anyone else. Just ask me. Believe me, because I'm telling the truth. If you don't then that's your problem."

"Wow never knew you could be so assertive."

Dally still didn't sound too happy.

"Forget it. I'm going o that football game."

"How ya gonna get there?"

"If you don't take me then I guess I'll either walk or take your car."

"Geez let's take my car,"

He hadn't spoken to her the entire ride up to the school. That didn't appear to be changing anytime soon.

Bob was still watching them and he was disappointed Dally had showed up. He didn't know how tough Steve or Soda were. He had heard about Dallas Winston. He didn't know if any of his buddies would help him or not. Not tonight at least. He wasn't going to give up yet. There had to be something he could do tonight. More than anything he wanted to prove to Cherry she belonged with him.

Once the game was over the six of them headed out to talk by the field while everyone else left.

"Man I don't get why guys would want to roll around with each other like that," Dally said lighting a cigarette.

"Same," Steve agreed.

"I don't think ya guys get it," Soda said chuckling.

"Steve I'm cold go get my coat," Marcia said smiling.

"Fine fine," He said with a chuckle.

"Dang ya got him whipped," Soda said.

As he talked to Marcia and Cherry, Dally decided to talk to Liz.

"Look I ain't mad at cha. Just not something I'm used to understand?"

"Depends do you believe me?"

"What?"

"Do you believe me when I said I didn't do anything with Andy or any other guy."

"Yeah, I already decided that before. I'm confused as to why you would ask."

"You didn't act like you believed me before."

"Well, I do Liz I do."

"Okay good."

Dally turned her around and began to kiss her. Once he pulled away he noticed something int eh distance.

"Hey Soda somethings going on up there."

Soda stopped talking to the other girls and looked in the direction Dally pointed.

"Damn you girls stay right here," he ordered.

He and Dally headed in the direction and the girls weren't too sure what was wrong. They all stood silently for a second.

"We need to go see what's wrong," Cherry said.

"But they said to stay here," Liz reminded.

"I have a bad feeling its Steve. We have to go."

The three girls hurried in the direction the boys had gone. Cherry gasped as she saw Bob up ahead. He and a bunch of Socs were having a standoff with Dally, Soda, and Steve. Blood was pouring from Steve's nose.

"Steve!" Marcia said fearfully.

They all looked in the girl's direction.

"It's okay Marcia just stay there," Steve said.

"So these are there Soc girlfriends then," one of the Soc guys commented.

"Bob, what are you doing?" Cherry demanded.

"Just taking care of this Greaser trash. Though trust me I'd much rather it had been ole Sodapop."

Cherry grimaced at the thought of him threatening Soda. Bob held out his switchblade and Dally pulled out his own. Liz hadn't even known he'd had another one.

"Man before you put that switchblade in my direction ya better make sure yer ready for a real fight. I don't lose," He said dangerously.

Liz observed him thoughtfully and she understood. So this was the dangerous hood side of Dallas. Cherry bit her lip nervously hoping they wouldn't fight.

"Guys let's do this another time. I don't want to fool with this garbage tonight," Bob said as they all backed off.

Cherry breathed a sigh of relief as Dally smirked at them stepping down. Once they got in their cars and left Marcia ran up to Steve.

"Oh, Steve are you alright?'

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry,"

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have sent you for my stupid jacket."

"It's okay you didn't know. Not your fault."

"Here take this tissues for the blood. It needs to be wiped. Has the bleeding stopped?"

"Marcia it's okay, "Steve chuckled.

"You okay?" Soda asked walking up to Cherry.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Pony told me ya didn't like fights."

"No, I don't at all."

"I see Bob still hasn't gotten over the breakup. He really don't like me right now."

"I'm sorry I don't know why he's like that."

"It's alright everything is fine." Soda said smiling at her.

"I told ya to stay back there," Dally told Liz

"I didn't listen."

"No you didn't but hey everything worked out," he said putting his arm around her shoulders.

When they arrived back to the Curtis house Pony, Johnny, Leanne, and Connie were seated on the sofa watching television. Soda began telling Darry what happened which had everyone's focus. As Connie listened to the story she thought of herself and Johnny. How he'd comforted her before. She'd told him everything and he'd comforted her through it all. She was glad to have him.

Pony remembered the time he'd been jumped by Socs. He was glad everyone was alright. He was only afraid of it happening to Leanne and Connie. When he and Johnny weren't enough to protect them. He couldn't stand the thought of Leanne getting hurt.

"Pony are you okay?" Leanne asked.

"I just hate the idea of us having to fight each other and things being unfair."

"I do too Pony. I realize that more since we've been friends. I hate that they treat you that way."

"Leanne, Connie we need to go," Cherry called.

Connie and Leanne hugged Johnny and Pony goodbye as Cherry slipped out the door with Soda.

"Soda thank you."

"For what?"

"For sticking with me even with all the trouble it's caused."

"Cherry-"

She leaned forward and kissed him softly. He put his hand on her face gently to cup her cheek.

"Wow, I'm glad ya did that Cherry. I wanted to for so long but didn't want you to be uncomfortable."

"I don't think I could be with you," she said smiling up at him and he smiled back.

The door opened as Marcia, Leanne, and Connie walked out. Soda winked at her and she giggled as the girls made their way to their car to go home. Marcia and Connie walked into their house and were met by the angry looks of their parents.

"Marcia Connie where have you been?"

"I was at the football game and Connie was at a friend's house," Marcia explained.

Connie wished Marcia said she was at the football game too.

"What friend Connie?" Her mother said angrily.

"With Leanne," She said looking at Marcia in warning not to deny it.

"Marcia who were you at the football game with?"

"Cherry and some boys."

"Boys? Bob and Randy?"

"No, we broke up."

"You better not be embarrassing us girl."

"I'm not dad."

"Alright go to your room we need to talk to Connie. "

Oh no Connie thought.

Marcia nodded and headed up the stairs. As soon as she was gone he slapped Connie hard across the face. She tried to stop crying about it long ago. Every time he did it she would cry.

"Go to bed."

She was grateful that was all she would get tonight. She went up to her room and was hap[y even with a stinging cheek. She looked at Marcia's closed bedroom door. How could she not know? Why had she never asked? Well, they didn't treat her that way after all. Her parents threatened her to never tell her sister. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't know if that means were together or what."

"He kissed you so what else could it mean?"

Cherry, Marcia, and Liz were seated on her bed in deep conversation. Cherry didn't know if Soda kissing her meant they were a couple or not. Certainly, he hadn't said that. She envied her friends who were dating without a doubt.

"I don't know. He's Sodapop Curtis, he could have anyone he wanted."

"And you're Cherry Valance. You could have anyone you wanted too."

Cherry buried her face in the pillow. This was so confusing.

"I never that I would get kissed by Soda."

"I never thought I would be dating a Greaser. Steve is such a great guy."

"Dally is special. You get passed him being a hood and he's a good guy too."

The girls chuckled.

Liz's bedroom door opened and her mother peeked in.

"Hey Liz, girls, wondered if you were here."

Without a word, she shut the door. Liz shook her head.

"Having those kinds of parents is perfect for dating Dally."

"My parents would freak if they knew I was dating Steve."

"I'm sure mine would feel the same about Soda."

"You need to talk to Soda. Find out what he's thinking."

"No Marcia I couldn't."

"Come on your always super confident. Yes, you can."

"I don't know."

"Go to the DX for some gas. It's perfectly legit."

"Fine okay."

"Great now let's get going. "

The three girls got in Liz's car and headed to the DX.

"Where did you say Leanne and Connie were?"

"They're at my house," Cherry answered.

"Do you ever notice something weird about Connie?" Marcia asked.

"What do you mean?" Asked Cherry.

"I don't know she seems like she's hiding something. I'm her sister I should know. I just can't figure it out."

"Well, she is a shy girl anyway. Likes to keep to herself about certain things. Maybe it's about her and Johnny?" Liz guessed.

"Maybe."

"Il ask Leanne and see is everything's okay."

"Thanks, Cherry."

They pulled in the DX and got out.

"Is it too late to turn around?' Cherry asked.

"You'll be fine Cher," Liz encouraged.

They walked into the store and saw Steve behind the counter. He walked over to kiss Marcia before saying hello to Cherry and Liz.

"Hey girls." Soda said grinning.

Cherry smiled and walked towards him when a bunch of other girls surrounded him.

"Hey Soda," They squealed.

"Hey girls."

Wow just like he'd greeted them. Cherry felt sick being among them all as they all talked to Soda. She looked back at Liz and Marcia who were chatting with Steve. She felt tears in her eyes as she walked back over to them.

"What's wrong Cherry?" Marcia asked.

She couldn't bring herself to say it and she promptly ran out of the store to the concern of the others.

"Cherry," Liz said frowning as she went after her.

"We're gonna go," Marcia said kissing Steve before following after them.

Steve frowned as he looked back at all those girls around Soda. Cherry had gotten in the passenger seat of the car and was now balling her eyes out. Liz got in the front seat and Marcia got in the back. They both began comforting Cherry.

"It wasn't real it wasn't real," She cried.

"What wasn't?" Marcia asked.

"The kiss any of it. Soda never took it seriously. He was just using me. Did you see all those girls he was talking too? I just don't want to talk about it!"

"Okay will just go," Liz said as she started the car.

Steve watched from outside and not too long after the girls left the store after taking the time to say goodbye to Soda. He returned their goodbyes before looking for Cherry.

"Where's Cherry and the others?" Soda asked.

"Cherry got upset and they all left."

"What was she upset about?" He asked in concern.

"She saw you talking to all those other girls I think."

"Oh shoot. I was just trying to be nice. I didn't mean to upset her."

"Mean it or not I think you did. After yer shift maybe ya could go find her and apologize."

"Yeah maybe."

Cherry had finally calmed down as they were down the road.

"I just feel so stupid. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Well Cherry that doesn't mean he wasn't serious because he was talking to some other girls," Marcia offered.

"Yeah but that boy can have his choice of girls. No one said he had to pick me."

"Well, no one said Steve had to pick me or Dally had to pick Liz. Don't be so upset. See if Soda will try to explain later."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Connie used the bathroom mirror to try to hide her red face with makeup. She could see Leanne frowning in the mirror at her.

"Connie you need to tell someone about this."

"Who could I tell? I can't tell anyone. Marcia doesn't even know."

"I could tell my parents and they could help."

"No. no one needs to know. They can't no."

She thought of Johnny who'd told her he had been in a similar situation.

"You don't deserve this."

"Leanne no one deserves it."

"They might kill you one day. You have to do something."

"I can handle it."

"You could go to the Curtis house or something."

"I could never do that."

"Connie."

"Leanne please just drop it."

"Fine," she sighed walking out of the bathroom.

Connie looked at her reflection in the mirror one last time. Leanne was right. She should tell someone. She just couldn't bring herself to do it. She walked back to Leanne's bedroom. She was looking out the window. Connie walked beside her to see the other three girls coming into the house. As soon as they came through the door Leanne and Connie had gone down to meet them.

"I want to go shopping around town today. You girl want to join?" Cherry announced.

Leanne turned to Connie for confirmation.

"Sure," Connie said smiling.

So they all packed back into Liz's car and headed to the local mall for shopping. Cherry was still upset but she was determined to not let it show. They headed to a store that had tons of clothes and books. Marcia went to try something on and Cherry was shifting through one of the racks. Leanne and Connie were over by the books discussing things they thought Pony and Johnny might like to read. Liz smiled at this as she headed to look at the new skirts available.

"So your Dally's girl?"

Liz jumped at the unfamiliar male's deep voice. She jumped to see a man with a scar on his face. He certainly wasn't a Soc but she had never seen him before.

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"You really are all Soc. How did Dally manage to get you?"

"You know Dally?"

"Come on honey who doesn't know Dally. I hadn't got to see you yet. Someone told me it was you."

"Are you a friend of his?"

Cherry had been focused on the clothes but just happened to look up. She paled at the sight of a guy who she recognized as Tim Shepherd. She remembered he was a tough hood. What was he doing talking to Liz? She started to walk over to them but didn't know if that was a good idea.

"Yeah Dally and I go way back. "

"It's nice to meet one of his friends-"

"Save it. I don't know what Dally is thinking. I heard a bunch of the gang are with these Soc girls like you. I expected more from Dally. You had better hope none of you are trying to play any games. Spying for your Soc friends? It won't be good for you if you are."

"I assure you none of us are," Liz said and cursed her shaking voice.

"It had better stay that way."

Liz was finally able to breathe normally when he began to walk away. Cherry rushed to her side and Connie and Leanne were looking now too. Marcia was just coming out of the dressing room and noticed something was wrong.

"Are you alright Liz?" Cherry asked.

"Yeah, I don't know who that guy was."

He was Tim Shepherd."

"He was just here?" Marcia asked walking up.

She remembered what an intimidating guy he was as well.

"Who is Tim Shepherd?" Leanne wondered.

"A hood," Marcia answered.

"A dangerous hood," Cherry added.

"Should we tell the guys?" Connie wondered.

"That might be a good idea," Marcia agreed.

So they made plans to head to the Curtis house later in the day. A couple hours later Soda was looking for Cherry. Now, where could she be? He headed to her house first but no one was there. He put his head against the steering will. Watch him have severely screwed things up with her. He kept an eye out for her car as he headed home. Unfortunately, he turned up with nothing. The whole gang was there hanging out. Soda moped around for a little while until the doorbell rang.

'Well hello gals," Twobit said as he had answered.

The girls walked in and Soda perked up.

"I'm sorry but we have something to tell you guys," Cherry said.

So Liz explained everything that happened. Johnny had reached out and grabbed Connie's hand gently. She was shocked at first but smiled as she squeezed back. Pony frowned from beside Leanne. He wanted to grab her hand but didn't know how she would feel about that. He looked to where Steve had his arms around Marcia. Soda wanted to be closer to Cherry but knew they all needed to focus on Liz's story.

"He is not gonna threaten my girl," Dally said angrily heading for the door.

"Dally wait," Liz said in fear.

He turned at hearing her voice.

"I don't want you to get hurt,"

Liz, it's okay. We've had it out several times before." He kissed her softly.

"Now I gotta go."

He let go of her and she continued to hold onto his hand for a moment longer before they let go. Darry could see Liz was worried.

"Can someone go with him just in case? He's probably pretty upset and might do something stupid.

"I'll go. I wouldn't want him threatening Marcia,"

"Steve," Marcia said frowning.

"It's okay babe,"

He kissed her forehead before walking out the door. Tim was too close to Marcia for his liking. Even if she was in the dressing room.

"I better go too since I suggested it," Darry said frowning.

Twobit was already out the door. Soda wanted to stay to speak to Cherry. But knew he was needed.

"Don't go anywhere please," he whispered to Cherry.

Cherry nodded her head but couldn't help being worried about him.

"Johnny, Pony stay here with the girls okay?"

They nodded at Darry as he headed out the door. Liz sat in the chair frowning. She was worried sick about Dally and hoped he didn't do anything stupid. Johnny noticed this.

"Liz don't worry about Dal. He can handle himself with Tim."

"He really can. He wasn't exaggerating when he said they fought each other before. After that, it's always been fine between them."

"Thanks, guys," Liz said smiling.

Everyone waited around anxiously waiting for them to return. Finally, the door opens causing them all to stand up. They guys are mostly unharmed. Dally has a few bruises and there is one on Steve.

"Dally!"

Liz rushed into his arms. She touched the bruises on his face.

"God you got hurt."

"Babe it ain't no worse than it ever is."

Tears streamed from Liz's face shocking Dally. He didn't know much about crying women. It tugged at his heart strings to see her crying.

"It's okay I'm here I'm right here.

"We should give them a moment," Darry suggested.

"You kids wanna help me with dinner?" He asked Pony, Johnny, Connie, and Leanne.

They all nodded and walked with him to the kitchen.

"Steve you said you wouldn't get hurt," Marcia said quietly touching his face.

"I didn't say that babe," he grinned.

"I've seen you hurt enough," Marcia said.

Remembering the privacy Steve tugged on Marcia's hand to lead her to another room. Twobit headed to the kitchen for a beer wishing his girlfriend was here right now. Soda looked at Cherry.

"Let's go outside now."

She nodded following him. Though she didn't know if she wanted to be out there again. The last time they'd kissed. Now she wasn't sure what was going to happen or what he was going to say.

"Cherry Steve told me ya was upset today. As soon as those girls left I was looking for you. That's when he told me. I know that kiss must have been confusing to ya. I didn't mean for that to happen or hurt your feelings."

"Soda I know how mismatched we are. It's okay if you want to be with other girls. I won't get mad at you for that. I understand if you think that kiss was a mistake."

'Woah Cherry I don't think that at all. In fact, I wanted to see how you were before I said anything about that."

"How can you not? We are mismatched. I wish we weren't but we are. I liked you from the start. But I can understand if it's too much pressure for you. If you aren't ready to date-"

"Cherry kissing you wasn't a mistake. Least I didn't think it was. I like ya a lot. I was being nice today. Those other girls just aren't you. I don't think it was a mistake at all. Do you?"

"No, I don't think that. I just wanted to know what you thought."

"Ya know how I feel. I just gotta know what you think. Whatcha feel?"

"It's hard to put into words. Can I show you?"

"Um sure?"

Soda wasn't sure what she meant by that. Until she kissed him.

"That's what I had to show you."

"I love it when we fight." Soda smirked.

"We weren't fighting," Chery chuckled.

Back inside Liz was calming and Dally was still comforting her.

"Ya okay now?"

"Dally you can't put yourself in danger anymore for no reason. You might have been able to do it before but you can't now."

"I wasn't gonna let Shepherd threaten you."

"Even for me who you shouldn't needlessly fight. It puts you in danger."

"That's just who I am Liz."

"Just kiss me you jerk."

"No problem, Dally smirked.

He wasn't the only one who had a concerned girlfriend. Marcia had taken it upon her herself to find some ointment for Steve's face. Not unlike the last time. Though he wasn't hurt like last time she had insisted. It was foreign to Steve to have someone worry about him. With an abusive father and absent mother, he'd never had that before. Neither had Dally. Liz was much different than Sylvia was.

Everyone sat down to dinner to their relief. After the night they had they were all hungry. Pony studied Leanne from beside him. She was every bit as beautiful as her sister. Maybe even more so. He noticed the way Soda and Cherry seemed closer than normal. He'd thought there was something between them. It seemed to be mostly confirmed now. He studied Dally and Steve next. Dally had been doing less illegal things and had been spending more time with Liz. Steve looked happier than normal when he was with Marcia. The gang seemed to be changing for the better. As well as getting more members that were Soc girls. He looked over as Connie smiled at Johnny.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve was bored behind the counter until his girlfriend walked in and he perked up.

"Hey babe," He said happily as she walked up to the counter and gave him a kiss.

"Wow, I've been needing that all day."

"Well it's a good thing I came in then isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Listen I think we should go on a date. Just the two of us."

"Wow really?"

"If you want too."

"Of course I do. So where you taking me?"

"It's a surprise. I guarantee you'll like it. "

Marcia smiled and was about to respond when some Socs from school walked in. Steve knew they couldn't start a fight in a business place. Steve wouldn't mind fighting them anyway.

"Hey, Marcia," One of them called.

"Hey Tom," She said back politely.

"What are you doing in here?"

"With Steve," she replied as though it was obvious. "

He couldn't help but be happy she did. People knew they were dating and it was still generating gossip amongst both Socs and Greasers. Though he was sure Dally and Liz generated more gossip.

"Oh and isn't that him here at the Dx? Guess your parents are real thrilled about that."

"They are as a matter of fact," Marcia lied.

She hadn't even told them actually. She was waiting to bring it up at some point. That probably wasn't anytime soon.

"Really? Well, Marcia might I say you could do a lot better."

"What like you pal?" Steve asked slamming his hand hard on the counter top.

He was angry but also fully aware he couldn't start a fight either. It was his job that he couldn't afford not to keep. Over his dead body would he lose it over a bunch of Socs who had parents to provide for them so they didn't have to have a job.

"It's not a big deal guys. I'm with Steve because I want to be."

Steve's anger subsided upon hearing her declaration.

"Just feel up our gas Grease," Tom said smirking.

Steve could have belted him right there. This was still a job he was getting paid for. He bit down on his tongue to keep from saying anything as he filled the gas. Marcia observed and was proud of him for behaving in such a away. Once they were gone she knew she needed to compliment him.

"That was good Steve. I know it would have been easy to say something to them. They would have deserved it too. But you didn't."

"Marcia, have you told your folks?"

Marcia sighed not really wanting to talk about this now.

"I haven't yet but they will know sometime soon."

"So you were lying then. I thought so."

"I don't usually."

"When you're dating a guy or just in general."

"Both," She admitted.

"Guess it's easy to lie bout this."

"Only for a little while. I will tell them I promise. Fact is I want nothing more than to tell them. I'm not ashamed of you. My folks are just busy right now and that makes them stress. Anytime I date a new guy they get protective. I'm trying to save us both the trouble for now. I plan on telling them."

He saw the sincerity in her eyes. Steve put his arms around her.

"I wish you didn't have to go through so much on account of me."

"Don't start that now. Looking back I never would have imagined this happening. Never thought I could have taken the stares and whispers from people. Now I realize I can take all that."

"You're a strong girl, "he said kissing her.

"No, I'm really not. The only reason I can take it is because I'm with you. I feel like everything's alright."

"Because it is babe," he said touching her face.

"I'm so glad you came up with this Pony," Leanne said happily.

They along with Johnny and Connie decided on having a picnic at a park. It wasn't too far away while also being just far enough they didn't have to worry about someone finding them here. Soda and Cherry were also spending the day here. They were over at the swing set together, while the other four sat on the blanket and talked for a little while. Soda and Cherry were laughing together as they swung.

"I thought it would be cool for us to do it here. No one would see us and all."

"It's nice not to have to worry about it. People seeing us together."

"Yeah, it is," Johnny said smiling at her.

Though it was true the four of them wished they could be in public together without worry. Leanne studied her sister and Soda. She'd never seen Cherry so happy in her entire life. Pony noticed her breathtaking smile. He likewise didn't think he'd ever seen Soda this happy.

"Johnny come with me on the monkey bars?" Connie asked.

"Course," he said following her.

Leanne and Pony smiled as the two climbed the monkey bars together and acted like kids. They went through so much they had to be serious all the time. It was a nice change.

"They gotta get together," Leanne voiced.

"Yeah look how happy they make each other," Pony agreed.

Leanne studied him wishing he felt the same about them. Pony was fast becoming one of her best friends. She couldn't help but wish for more. She wasn't in a rush but she would like for that to happen in the future. She'd never been much of a dreamer like Cherry. Ponyboy was fast helping her become one though. She wondered if it was a sign Pony's face showed in her dreams so much.

Johnny and Connie observed Pony and Leanne talking with each other.

"They were meant for each other," Connie commented.

"They make each other real happy," Johnny agreed.

Connie knew Leanne felt for him much the same way she felt for Johnny. She just wished he knew that.

"What?" Johnny asked looking at her curiously.

"Nothing."

"Connie, you have anyone you think is just the most gallant person you've ever met?"

"Gallant huh? Never thought about it," she said wrinkling her nose in concentration.

"I have a lot."

"What's that mean anyway? I mean I know but not completely."

Johnny chuckled.

"It's someone who's brave and heroic."

"You have a person you think is like that?"

"Yeah Dally."

"Dally?"

"You sound shocked."

"I am a little bit."

"Yeah Pony was too when I told him."

"Why Dally? He doesn't seem much like a hero."

"No, he don't. I bet Liz sees him differently."

"I think she does too. If she didn't see good in him I don't think she would be with him."

"Exactly. I think he's got good in him in some ways. He just doesn't know there's still good in the world."

"You think there is?"

"There's gotta be. I see it. A lot of it seems on the other side. But then you and I deal with some of the same things."

"Life ain't always greener on the other side. I understand that more and more. You'd think us Soc girls were perfect. That we had everything. That just isn't true. Marcia has no idea what really happens in our house. She don't have it so easy either. She sometimes feels inferior in our parents and to Cherry. Leanne feels that same way. Cherry has always been very affected by how Socs and Greasers treat each other. Liz's parents have never paid attention to her much. We aren't all that great anyway."

"I wondered but I didn't know how true that was till I met you guys."

"Us guys?"

"You girls," he said chuckling.

"Soda!"

Cherry chuckled loudly as Soda threw her over his shoulder and spun her around. The four of them laughed along.

"I can't believe I agreed to let all you come to the Dingo," a waitress chuckles as everyone gathered around.

"Don't feel bad Pam I gotta deal with all these kids all the time," Darry joked.

Tim Shepherd was nearby with members of his gang. He remembered the fight he got in with Dally over Liz. He was surprised the two were still together. Actually, he was surprised to see all those Soc girls with the Greasers. He sighed realizing he probably needed to apologize. Dally and him were cool now but he hadn't apologized to the ladies. As he approached everyone stopped talking.

The girls were all a little nervous upon seeing him. The guys were used to Tim but still cautious.

"Tim," Darry greeted and Dally nodded at him.

Liz looked at him in worry but he didn't seem concerned.

"Darry, guys" I wanted to apologize to you ladies and especially to you Liz. I thought I was doing the smart thing in confronting you. I now realize I was extremely out of line. I shouldn't have come in the store to confront you and especially when your boyfriends wasn't there. Sorry."

The guys were shocked he'd even apologized. That and he had sounded so proper in that moment. Usually, his talk was complete Greaser. Liz looked at Dally and he nodded at her seeming amused by the whole situation.

"It's alright Tim. I understand why you did it and I forgive you."

He nodded his head then gave a final nod before heading back to the table.

"That was weird," Steve remarked.

The guys nodded in agreement before continuing to talk and enjoy their food. They were fast forming a family unit of sorts. All the guys now watched their language since there were girls around all the time. By now most of the Socs and Greasers in town knew about this strange group. They felt no fear when they were all together. Pony, Johnny, Leanne, and Connie made sure they weren't together when they could potentially run into Socs. Just in case they ran into trouble.

The others didn't seem to mind being seen in public. Marcia and Liz had no doubts Steve and Dally could protect them if they ever needed it. Plenty of Soc girls would love to get with Soda so Cherry being with him wasn't a huge deal. When the night ended the girls were all staying at Cherry and Leanne's. This was a relief to Connie who didn't want to go home anyway. She never knew how bad her parents might be. The girls were all seated on Cherry's bed.

"So I'm thinking of introducing Soda to my parents soon," Cherry announced.

This was news to Leanne. She hadn't even thought of them meeting Pony yet.

"I sort of discussed that with Steve today. I'm really not ready yet. I plan on doing it soon but I don't know when."

Connie frowned thinking that might upset their parents. Then they would take it out on her. In truth, she hadn't even thought of introducing them to Johnny. She doubted he wanted to meet them anyway.

"I think Soda is so sweet my parents can learn to like him. Steve is a little bit harder to figure out but he's a real good guy too. Hopefully, your parents would think so."

"I hope," Marcia said frowning.

"I haven't even thought about introducing mine to Dally. Probably wouldn't care either way. "

"You never know."

"I was thinking Marcia if you want you could bring Steve to my house. Leanne and Connie could bring Pony and Johnny. Actually, Liz, you could bring Dally. That would be interesting."

"Thanks but I don't think Dally would be into that."

"It could prepare me for when Steve actually has to meet my parents," Marcia said thoughtfully.

"I suppose Johnny and Pony would be fine with that," Leanne mused as she looked to Connie for confirmation.

"I guess that would be fine," Connie agreed.

"Okay, then we can ask them."

That would turn out to be easier said than done for some of them. Liz didn't bother asking Dally as she wasn't much feeling like going. It wasn't as though she didn't like their parents. They had always treated her well. It was just if her own parents weren't interested she was going to ask someone else. Besides Dally probably wouldn't behave and she would feel bad if Cherry and Leanne got in trouble because of it.

Leanne and Connie were spending their break at the courtyard with Pony and Johnny. They were brave today and decided to hang around together. After all the others did it. Twobit had been with them but went off to meet Kathy somewhere. Who knew what they were doing during school hours.

"So boys we have a question," Leanne said looking at Connie.

"Also a favor she added."

"What is it?" Pony asked as Johnny looked at them curiously.

"Well Cherry and Marcia are going to invite Soda and Steve for dinner," Leanne began.

"For Marcia and Steve it's a practice session before they meet my parents," Connie explained and Johnny looked at her when she mentioned them.

"So the option came up to ask you both to come to dinner as well. Moral support and all that," Leanne finished.

"Your parents know about this?" Pony asked.

"Cherry told them this morning."

"How do they feel about us being Greasers?" Johnny asked.

"Well believe it or not my parents raised Cherry and I not to be that way. Granted we didn't tell them you were Greasers so they probably expect Socs but still."

Johnny wondered if he would ever be welcome at Connie's house. His heart ached at thinking of how Connie's parents treated her. It wasn't fair it was just her. Granted he didn't want to wish harm upon Marcia either. It wasn't fair to her just as it wasn't fair to him.

"What do you think Johnnycake? I would go if you go. Well and Soda and Steve."

"I guess I could go," Johnny shrugged.

"You're the best," Leanne said mock punching both their shoulders.

"Thanks," Connie said beaming at Pony and Johnny.

Steve and Marcia were hand in hand as they headed down the hallway.

"So Steve I have a question for you," Marcia began.

"What?" Steve asked in amusement.

"So you know how you asked about my parents?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Cherry is going to have Soda meet hers. We thought it would be a good practice for us when we do meet them. What do you think?"

"Normally I'd question why we'd need to do it. Actually sounds like a pretty hot idea."

"Thank you for agreeing to it," She said happily kissing him.

"Anything for you," he smiled.

Cherry had gone over it in her head all day. Soda had a shift at the DX and she decided to visit him there. He greeted her happily with a hug and kiss which she so enjoyed.

"Soda I have a question for you."

"Alright."

"How would you feel if I asked you to meet my parents?"

"Your parents?"

"Yeah."

"I would wanna make sure it was a good idea."

"Believe me they aren't like most Soc families. They raised Leanne and I not to feel that way towards others. They don't know your Greasers but I don't think they'd treat you badly."

"Alright, then I'll do it."

"Really?" She said in surprise.

"Yeah if it's that important to ya than sure."

"Well now that you agreed I should tell you Steve, Pony, and Johnny were asked to come too."

"They say yes?"

"Yes, they did."

"Even Steve?"

"Even Steve."

"Well then ya know I gotta do it now."

"Thank you for this it means a lot."

"I would do anything if it made you happy."

The two embraced as Bob Sheldon watched angrily from his car.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't know what I was thinking," Steve frowned.

He was preparing for dinner at Cherry's parents' house.

"Come on man I'm with ya just like Pony and Johnnycakes."

"Yeah, and there a nervous wreck," he frowned looking at them.

"We are not!" Pony said with a little too much force.

Johnny looked like he was stressing as well.

"If this were a bad idea they woulda told us. We should thank our lucky stars Dally ain't coming."

Johnny frowned though he knew what Soda meant he would feel better to have Dally with him.

"Yeah that's true," Pony agreed.

"Ya don't usually get nervous Steve," Soda grinned.

"I ain't nervous I just don't wanna screw things up."

"Well least this is only Cherry's parents. Least you're not meeting Marcia's."

Johnny frowned knowing what he knew that no one else knew. Well except Leanne.

"This is bad enough," he muttered.

"Soda I don't know how yer not nervous. I am about meeting their parents. They might skin ya alive."

"They won't do that Pon so ya can calm down."

"There is no way I can meet Marcia's parents," Steve said grimacing.

Soda smirked as he'd never known Steve to be so jittery about anything.

"Well come on guys lets go."

"Have fun!"

They all turned as Dally smirked at them.

"Dal ya sure you in Liz ain't coming?" Johnny asked.

"Nah Johnnycakes were gon do something else."

"Well see ya, Dal."

Soda was nervous himself but he wasn't going to show it. He trusted Cherry's judgment. The four of them piled into Steve's truck and began the drive to the Valance household.

"I can't help but think this is a mistake Soda," Pony said nervously.

"Ponyboy I promise it's fine."

"Hope you're right."

Meanwhile, at the Valance house, the girls were getting ready for the boys to arrive.

"I still can't believe the boys agreed to this. I'm freaking out," Marcia said sighing.

"Why it's just my parents? Don't you have faith in Steve?"

"Of course," Marcia said smiling.

"Girls!" Mrs. Valance called.

They went downstairs to where she was preparing the meal. She wasn't used to preparing food for so many people so she wanted it all to be perfect. Or as close to perfect as she could manage it.

"This looks like enough food to you?" She asked.

"Yeah, it looks great."

"Alright great. The boys will be here soon?"

"Yeah, they should be on their way now," Cherry answered.

"Liz decided not to come?"

"No, she was doing something else with her boyfriend."

"Oh, what a shame."

"Yes."

"I need some help setting the table. Anyone want to volunteer?"

All the girls decided to help and got it set by the time Mr. Valance came downstairs.

"Wow, all this for those boys?"

"They've never been here before," Mrs. Valance shrugged

"They will be thinking it's like this all the time."

"Good if they do," she replied.

"So you said these boys were Greasers?"

"Yes every one of them."

"Marcia, Connie, your parents are okay with this?"

All the girls frowned.

"They actually don't know," She said quietly.

"Oh well, that's a new can of worms. Don't you think they should know?"

Connie frowned as that was the last thing they needed to know.

"We plan to tell them and have them over for dinner. Tonight is sort of a test run before that."

"Oh, I see well let's see how they do."

The doorbell rang and Mr. Valance grinned mischievously.

"You ladies just let everything ready I will let them in."

"Is that normal?" Connie asked.

Mrs. Valance chuckled as Cherry and Leanne looked on nervously.

"No, he's going to antagonize them. That's what he did to Bob."

The guys waited on the porch as the door flew open. They were surprised to see an angry looking man on the other side. This had to be Cherry and Leanne's father. Yeah, Pony was definitely freaking out. As was Johnny. If he was this bad then how much worse would Connie's be? This was a test for Steve. If he could get through this night he could get through the one with Marcia's father. Soda was a little nervous but not deterred.

"Hello," Mr. Valance replied roughly.

"Hello Sir were here for the dinner tonight," Soda said politely.

"Oh, I see the Greasers."

They all frowned but managed to keep their cool.

"So who's who?"

Pony hated introducing himself.

"I'm Sodapop, this is-"

"Hold on their Sodapop the others can introduce themselves I think. Don't you? After all, you didn't ask all the girls out did you?"

"Did you?"

"No sir," Soda replied.

When none of the boys made a move to introduce themselves Steve spoke up.

"I'm Steve."

"I'm Ponyboy."

"I'm Johnny."

"Interesting names. Now don't just stand there on the porch all night come in."

He moved out of the way as the boys walked inside.

"Hello boys," Mrs. Valance said politely.

"Introduce yourselves," Mr. Valance prompted.

The guys all shook hands with her as Mr. Valance looked on. They were relieved to see the girls looking on. The wasted no time getting beside them. Though they didn't dare kiss or hug them.

"Now my wife made a great meal so let's everyone sit down."

Cherry and Leanne were mortified and Cherry was starting to regret ever coming up with this idea. She didn't know her dad would be this bad. The guys might decide to never talk to them after this. Cherry held Soda's hand under the table and he squeezed it. Pony and Johnny smiled at Leanne and Connie who smiled back. Marcia looked at Steve but he didn't look her way. She hoped he wasn't mad.

"So what do you boys plan to do after school? You're all in school right?"

Soda felt his cheeks flame. Cherry wondered if he would tell the truth or lie.

"I'm thinking about maybe a teacher," Pony spoke up.

Eager to keep Soda from having to answer.

"A teacher wow what an inspiration."

"I've been thinking about that too. Not in a school setting though," Johnny said.

"Oh really? Where then?"

"Maybe like a youth camp or something."

"Interesting. What a good choice," Mrs. Valance said smiling.

Connie smiled as well.

"It is," Mr. Valance agreed.

"What about you boys?"

"I don't know what I will end up doing. I'm at the DX right now," Steve said.

"Least you're working," Mr. Valance nodded.

"Soda?"

"I'm not in school right now," he said as Cherry squeezed his hand in comfort.

"Why not?"

"When my parents passed away I quit to get a job and help with bills. I work at the DX."

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Valance said in sympathy.

"I am too. I'm glad you got a good job though and did that for your family," Mr. Valance said.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well guys let's enjoy dinner," he said much calmer now. The guys personally felt much better with his change in tone. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad."

Dally and Liz held hands as they walked down the street together in silence.

"So Liz I gotta no more about you."

"You don't already?" She grinned.

"Well I know stuff about ya and you know stuff about me. The main stuff. What about the little stuff?"

"You want to know the little stuff?"

"Cut me a break Liz I haven't ever done this before," he chuckled.

"Wanted to know things about a girl?"

"Exactly."

"Fine, I will tell you the little stuff if you tell me the little stuff about you."

"Deal."

"Okay first thing I can think of is my name is actually Elizabeth. Liz is just a childhood nickname when my parents were drunk to remember my name. I ended up deciding my full name was a mouth full and too Socy so I decided to go by Liz."

"Wow, I like it. My name is Dallas and I thought it was a mouth full."

"Yeah, but I knew your name. Everyone knows your name."

"Now everyone knows your name cause yer my girl. My Socy girlfriend," he said kissing her lips.

"I love being your girl but I don't like everyone knowing my name."

"They should your great. Wow, I'm such a sucker."

"You have a soft side, Dallas Winston."

"That's one of the little secrets I guess. Though I'm still not soft."

"Definitely not. So what's your dream for the future?"

"Never thought about it."

"Well, I'm thinking of being something. I don't know what either."

"Well, I thin-"

"Liz!"

They turned to see a Soc man staring at them and Liz frowned.

"Hi, Dad."

"My Liz girl who's this?"

"This is Dally, my boyfriend."

"Oh, Dally how are ya?"

"Good man,: Dally said shaking his hand.

Normally Dally wasn't respectful to anyone. But this guy was Liz's father. He at least needed to be sort of respectful.

"Dad go home okay."

"Okay."

Liz shook her head as he continued in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, now you know how my dad is."

"Don't worry mine ain't much better."

"Well, that's some relief I guess."

"Alright well, I used to do the rodeo."

"Rodeo?"

"Yep."

"Like bull riding and stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Wow isn't that dangerous?"

"Yeah not unlike stuff I normally do."

"You just attract danger."

"I ain't afraid."

"I'm afraid," Liz confessed.

Dally stopped and looked at her.

"Of the danger."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"Of course not. I'm worried about you."

He touched her face with surprising gentleness.

"I already told ya that ya don't have to worry about me."

"You saying that makes me worry more."

"Don't worry. Now let's get something to eat. I'm hungry."

Liz smiled. Typical Dally down playing his own reckless actions. He took her hand once again and she smiled.

"I hope everyone saved room for dessert."

Mrs. Curtis began putting pieces of strawberry cake on the table. The boys could always eat sweets. Things had taken a turn for the better when the phone rang."

"Il get it," Mr. Valance said.

He stood up then came back seconds later.

"Marcia, Connie, your dad would like you to come home after you finish your dessert."

Marcia looked at Steve in disappointment and Connie paled as did Johnny. He didn't want her to have to go back there.

"Alright thank you, sir," Marcia said.

Leanne frowned at Connie and Pony didn't miss it. He wondered what that could be about. He decided he'd asked Leanne later. After they finished dessert everyone got ready to leave.

Mr. Valance shook their hands and told them they were all good boys much to their delight.

When the guys were back in the car they couldn't stop thinking about their goodbyes with the girls.

"Thank you for doing this Soda. You really impressed Dad."

"Thank you for letting me see yer life. Meeting yer family. I never knew I'd be in a Soc house being treated with respect like that."

"Well you are Soda and you deserve nothing less than that."

They kissed each other not carrying that her parents were watching.

Pony had hugged Leanne but boy did he want to kiss her.

"Thanks, Pony they really like you I can tell.'

"Thanks and thank you for trusting me to do this tonight."

"Of course. Pony you are way more than what you think you are. Way better than that. I will always trust you."

He had been able to tell when she said that she meant it. That made him feel so good.

Steve had kissed Marcia goodbye once they arrived at their cars.

"Marcia I hope I did you proud tonight."

"You did Steve. I'm so proud of you. But I want you to know something."

"What?" He said looking at her in confusion.

"You don't have to change who you are to get me to love you. I love you because of who you are not what you can pretend to me."

That had touched Steve right to his cold exterior. Maybe not as much as Dally, but he could be cold every now and then. He realized he loved this woman. He just did with all his heart. Steve hoped to spend the rest of his life showing her that.

Johnny was worried for Connie. He'd asked her to be careful and she said she would. He wanted to protect Connie now more than ever. He wasn't sure what about her made him want to do this. He realized he was starting to really like her. Heck, maybe he was starting to love her. That sounded so strange but man he wanted to protect her in any way he could. When he arrived back home he spoke to Pony.

"Pony I gotta ask ya something."

"Liz ya alright?"

Liz's cheeks were still flushed. She couldn't believe she'd just lost her virginity to Dallas Winston. It had hurt and felt weird but now she felt fine.

"I'm fine."

"Ya sure that was alright? Did I go slow enough?"

"You did it's fine."

They had just been talking and the heat of the moment seemed to take over. She told him she wanted it and after asking if she was sure they did it.

She wanted to lay in his arms without interruption.

"Was I alright?" Liz asked.

"You were great babe."

He kissed her head.

"I just don't want ya thinking that's it for us. Like it ain't gonna be the same after this between us."

"I don't think that at all. Dally, I love you."

She sucked in a breath at her own conviction words. She just hoped he felt the same way."

"Yeah, I love ya too."

She looked up at him.

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I do. I love ya."

She kissed him with force that almost made him want to do it again. But he held back. For one this was territory he knew nothing about.

"No Johnny it ain't a problem that ya think ya love her. Actually, I think I feel that way about Leanne. Tried to deny it but it's true."

"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know. I really wanna ask her out. I just don't know if she feels the same way."

"I worry about that with Connie too. I don't know if I'm good for er."

"I will tell ya this Johnnycakes. She's lucky if she can have ya. I learned something tonight. I wondered if I could ever be good for Leanne. The thing is she don't care that I'm a Greaser. If she don't want to date me I can be happy that she don't mind being my friend cuz I'm a Greaser."

Johnny listened to Pony's words and understood. There was more to it with Connie. Her situation was so much like his own. More so than himself he just wanted to protect her. He hadn't even been able to protect himself. So how did he realistically expect himself to protect her? It hurt not to be able to keep her safe.

"I just really hope she can see me as more one day," Pony confessed.

"Yeah, Pon, I wish the same about Connie."

"Then yall boys should tell em."

They were shocked that Twobit had been listening to them talk. They thought they were speaking in private.

"If yall boys like em that much tell em. Maybe they like ya too."

"I don't know," Johnny said.

"Ya asked?"

"No."

"Yall friends?"

"Yes."

"Then ask it's all ya gotta do."

"Easier said than done," Pony mumbled.

"Not really. I do it all the time. Soda and Steve did with their sisters. So just do it."

 **Will Johnny and Pony ask them out? Get ready as drama will be heating up in the next few chapters. A personal thank you to Chillpillberry and the lovely guests who reviewed!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I still can't believe ya actually like this mechanic stuff," Steve said as Marcia removed the messy vest.

"It's actually really fun. Never thought it would be but it is."

"Yer like a dream girl Marcia, "Steve said chuckling.

"Why ain't Soda here?"

"He went to look bout his GED with Cherry."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he didn't want to go back to school since he still has to work so he cided to do the GED thing now and then. Cherry knows bout it."

"That's great. She hasn't gotten the chance to tell me that."

"Sure she will tell ya soon."

"Yeah, I figure she will."

As if on cue Soda and Cherry pulled up in his truck. They got out with big smiles hand in hand as they waved at Steve and Marcia.

"How'd it go, buddy?"

"Great I can start one day a week," Soda exclaimed.

"Oh, Marcia has Steve told you about the GED?"

"Yeah, he just did. That's great."

"Yeah, we're really excited."

She kissed Soda's cheek and he beamed back at her.

"How'd ya handle the fort while I was gone?" Soda asked as he pulled his work shirt on.

"Handled it just fine get to work."

Cherry and Marcia smiled at each other and shook their heads good naturedly.

"Cherry, Marcia what are ya doing here?"

They frowned as Randy and Bob pulled up in his red Mustang.

"Oh no, what do they want?" Marcia said grimacing.

"Trouble most likely," Cherry answered.

"Ya here with your greasy boyfriends?" Randy asked.

"Leave us alone," Cherry warned.

"We used to be your boyfriends. Don't treat us like we're strangers," Bob said looking at her,

"Well not anymore."

"Those punks have changed you."

"No, we've changed for the better. Though yes those two had a lot to do with that."

"Just as I thought."

"We are better people because of them," Marcia added in.

"What's going on here?"

Steve's voice rang out as he and Soda approached the Socs face to face separating them from the girls.

"Nothing everything's peachy, "Bob said darkly. "Now get us our gas."

Marcia had long noticed it was like this for them every day when they had Soc customers. She hated it. Beside her, Cherry was fuming but she said nothing. She realized these were their jobs so they were limited in what they could do. It frankly disgusted her. They followed them inside where Bob and Randy got a pile of things and dropped them loudly on the counter in front of Soda. He then threw a candy bar at Steve.

"Stop it!" Marcia said angrily surprising everyone. She didn't typically raise her voice and avoided confrontation.

"I can't believe you defend this grease!"

"Randy stop calling him that!"

"He is one isn't he?"

"He's way more than that and I love him!"

Steve was surprised by her loud, proud, fierce declaration of her love. It surprised everyone.

"Sounds like she told ya."

They turned to see Dally, Liz, Johnny, Connie, Pony, and Leanne walking in the store.

Bob and Randy frowned noticing that not only was Dallas Winston here but they were outnumbered greatly by Greasers. Soda and Steve couldn't start anything here but technically the others could. They also realized Dally didn't care either way and would start a fight no matter where they were.

"Just pay for the stuff and leave!" Soda said.

Bob and Randy continued to grimace but figured it was for the best. They looked over their shoulders as Dally watched them carefully smirking with his hands in his pockets. Liz flipped through a magazine trying to get herself used to Dally's hood behavior. Okay, so she was secretly watching him and enjoying every second of it. Pony and Johnny watched carefully while fumbling with the zippers on their jackets as Leanne and Connie fumbled with their fingers nervously.

Cherry and Marcia just couldn't wait for their ex's to leave so they could get back to a normal day. It was certainly not a good idea for them to be around their current boyfriends. They turned and headed outside as Soda went to fill up their gas tank. Something he really didn't want to do. Though it was a service the DX offered and therefore he was required to do it as part of his job.

Dally walked out with him and Steve followed. Liz rolled her eyes.

"He is so full of himself sometimes," She then smiled tenderly.

"Dal sure is something," Johnny commented.

"Yeah, he is," Pony agreed.

"Johnny, Pony come look at the books with us?" Leanne answered.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

There wasn't a huge section of books so Cherry didn't know how they didn't get tired of browsing every time they came in. She and Marcia watched out the window until the guys returned back inside. Marcia watched Steve carefully as he headed back behind the counter. He was quite suddenly and she wondered if what she'd said upset him. Maybe her saying it in public had been embarrassing.

"Man those Socs have been embarrassing themselves," Dally smirked.

"Show off," Liz said smacking him playfully.

"Man everyone is just getting pretty serious," Leanne said thoughtfully. She was also trying to hint around to Pony to think about them being together.

Leanne realized she sounded pathetic but she also didn't care. She didn't want anyone else but Pony. That had become clear to her in these past few weeks. He was all she wanted. Connie felt the same about Johnny. He had brought her so much joy that he didn't even realize. Just having someone to listen had helped her so much. He seemed to sense her staring and grinned at her. Wow, she loved that grin. It made her so extremely happy.

"Pony look out!"

A stack of books fell on Pony's head causing Leanne to laugh.

"You okay?"

"No," He said seriously before chuckling himself.

"The kids both got themselves some girls," Dally said as he watched them.

"They are cute together," Liz said dreamily.

"Yeah real cute," Dally said sarcastically.

"Shut up Dal."

"Lucky Liz ya know yer the only one I let call me that?"

"I must be real lucky then," She said leaning forward to kiss him.

"Yeah real lucky," he said returning her kiss.

Soda walked to the back with Cherry following him.

"Ya think I can do this GED thing?"

"I know you can."

"I hope I'm doing the right thing."

"Of course Soda your helping yourself while still helping your family. No one can fault you for that."

"Yeah I guess I'm just nervous is all."

"Well that's alright to be nervous but everyone goes through this stuff. You're not alone and I will be with you every step of the way."

"What did I do to deserve ya?"

"Being you."

With that excitement done Pony and Johnny spent the rest of the day attempting to find out how to ask the girls of their dreams out. This was extremely hard when they considered they once didn't even have a dream girl in mind. Now that they had living, breathing dream girls it became even more difficult. Twobit told them to just go for it but it wasn't that simple. He asked girls out with ease all the time even if they were likely to say no. Though with him it was all fun and games if they declined him.

They weren't like the others. Darry had too much responsibility to even think about relationships. Dally had no fear of anything least of all dating. Soda had movie star good looks and Steve was tough as they come with a little heart. They just weren't like the gang. Before they left the DX Connie and Leanne began joking around with the guys giving them a chance to ask Marcia and Cherry about their sisters.

"Cherry I kinda want to ask Leanne out but ain't sure how Pony had said.

Cherry gave him a knowing smile. "Figured you would say that. I kept expecting this. Knowing Leanne when you ask her she will probably be really nervous. She will come around though. I know she likes you so go ahead and ask her out.

"She likes me sure but that don't mean she likes me that way."

"Trust me Pony she does. Sometimes a girl just knows when another girl likes someone. A sister knows when her sister likes someone. So I know," She said grinning at him.

"I just ain't Soda."

"I'm glad you aren't Soda. Your you and Leanne likes you. You're a nice boy and she needs you. You are great for her and will treat her right. I believe she knows that. Oh, and same goes for Johnny with Connie."

When Johnny had asked Marcia she smiled in her own knowing way. "I knew this had to happen sooner or later. Connie didn't believe me but I told her. So what are you waiting for? Ask her."

"Yeah but like I said I ain't sure how."

"What's there to not be sure about? You like her, she likes you so what's the problem?"

"Problem is I'm me and don't know what I'm doing."

"There's one answer right there. Your you and Connie likes that. You are so much alike and honestly made for each other. It's simple."

"Simple?"

"Yes way more so than for anyone else."

"How?" He asked wrinkling his nose in confusion.

"You are both shy and unsure of yourselves. The perfect match. Look at Steve and I. We don't seem like we would fit at all. Our personalities don't fit. A lot of times that works for a relationship. As for you and Connie, you are just made for each other."

"Ya keep saying that."

"Because I believe it and you should too. Just ask her because trust me she's as nervous as you."

So they got advice but not what they were hoping. They didn't expect anything else from the guys if they were to ask. They were basically on their own with just each other. Connie deserved someone who could protect her and give her comfort. Johnny wondered if he was that person. Leanne was classy and smart. She deserved no less than the very best. Pony didn't think he was the very best.

Little did they know while they were asking this the gang were busy playing cupid.

"So kids when are ya gonna ask Pony and Johnnycake out?"

"What?!" They both said in surprise.

"Oh come on don't tell me ya ain't thought about it. I know better than that."

"We haven't," Leanne said playing with a lock of her hair."

"Ya should be so ya don't get asked out first," Dally said slyly.

"I don't think Johnny will ask me out," Connie said quietly.

"I think he will," Dally shrugged.

"Why wouldn't he? I'm dating yer sister who ya look just like. I think he'd be crazy not too."

Connie blushed at the thought.

"My kid brother would be crazy not to ask someone who looks like Cherry out and yer her sister so ya know," Soda added.

Now it was Leanne's turn to blush.

"So what are ya gonna do?" Steve asked.

"Nothing I mean we don't know if they even want to ask us out."

"Leanne, how do ya not know? It's gonna happen."

"Ya kids are smitten and sooner or later one of ya's gonna give."

Dally may have been right but they didn't know what Pony and Johnny would see in them at all.

"What do you think we should do?" Connie asked.

"Ask em out if they don't ask ya first. Actually, ya should them first."

"Can girls do that?" Leanne asked feeling very stupid and nervous all of a sudden.

"Sure they can," Soda coaxed.

"Ya might have to with these kids," Steve said eyeing where they were speaking with Marcia and Cherry.

"Look they are probably plottin' now and ciding how they're gonna ask ya out. Gotta beat em," Dally insisted.

Now suddenly the two girls had the idea in their heads to ask the boys out. How would they even begin? They had so little experience in being with anyone let alone asking someone out. They couldn't forget they got this from guys. Guys who had plenty of experience in dating. While also dating girls who had plenty of experience in dating. Leanne and Connie weren't and maybe that showed a lot. How did you ask someone out when you had no experience?

Johnny and Pony were questing themselves too. Did they tell them how they felt or just ask them on a date? Was that and asking themselves the same thing? The four of them were mulling over these thoughts while they were all together eating at a local snack bar. Pony was formulating a plan in his mind. He could compliment Leanne and have Johnny follow suit with Connie.

Girls liked compliments right? Surely that would work in getting things out in the open. He looked at Leanne trying to decide what about her to compliment. There were lots of things but he wanted to make sure it was nothing inappropriate. Should he compliment her in front of people to make her feel extra special? Or would that embarrass her? He thought about her hair but assumed she got that all the time. Maybe her eyes would work.

"Leanne?" He said clearing his throat.

She looked at him suddenly cursing the fact she felt so nervous. Those stupid Greasers had made her even more nervous. Yes, she could call them that in her head thanks to this moment right now.

"Yes, Pony?"

"Umm yer eyes."

"My eyes?"

"They're pretty."

"Oh thanks," she said feeling sure her face was as red as her hair.

This didn't go as planned for Pony. Connie tried to hide her smile. Johnny realized maybe he should follow Pony's lead and compliment Connie but then it would seem like he only complimented her because of that. He would have to think of something else.

"Connie, how's the food?"

"Good you think so?"

"Yeah," he said remembering they got the same thing

"Good."

Okay, he wasn't doing much better either.

"Johnny, what kind of hair grease do you use?"

Connie couldn't believe she just asked that but Johnny proceeded to tell her anyway much to her relief. Leanne caught on to what she was trying to do and figured she should do the same with Pony. Not with the grease but making conversation certainly couldn't hurt.

"You ready for school to end Pony?"

"Yeah I am won't be long."

"Not long at all."

"Nope."

"So our siblings dating crazy stuff huh? When you really start thinking about it."

"Yeah it is but I think will get used to it."

"True and it isn't that crazy I suppose. All our friends are getting together."

That was the hint Leanne may have made a little too obvious.

"Ya think so?"

"Yeah I mean don't you?"

"I guess but it ain't all so strange. They kinda seem like they can maybe make it ya know?"

"Yeah, I get that."

She only wished he would tell her if he thought they could make it.

"So ya wouldn't date a Greaser?"

"Course I would."

"Oh okay."

"Yeah."

"Johnny, we're good friends right?"

"Yeah, we are Connie real good."

Did he think they could ever be more?

"I think we are."

"Me too."

"Would yall just date already?"

They all blushed as they heard Twobit behind them. He had a blonde with him which wasn't the same one they last remembered him dating.

"Yeah yall should," The mystery blonde piped up.

Why did it just get worse?


	9. Chapter 9

"This is just so hard. I never was no good in school." Soda frowned staring down at his worksheet. There was a reason he knew he didn't like school and this was it. It was all kinds of confusing to him.

"Soda you're doing just fine let me see," Cherry said sitting down beside him. She'd devoted herself to helping him get his GED. Steve smirked from the other side of the table. He was happy to see his best friend working so hard and bettering his future. He never thought much of his own future before Marcia. She had him thinking about that quite a lot lately. Speaking of Marcia while Darry was at work she and Liz had devoted themselves to making dinner for the night.

They were roaming around the kitchen getting all the ingredients they would need to prepare the meal. Pony, Johnny, Leanne, and Connie were still not together. Pony and Johnny couldn't help but blame this on Twobit and his new girlfriend Allison. Had they not interrupted they might be together right now. Though they were aware it wasn't really fair to blame Twobit and especially not Allison. Twobit made it impossible to ever have a serious conversation unless he was serious.

That night he wasn't. At least he and Allison seemed really into each other. The four of them had other things to think about. As they had switched classes Pony and Leanne found themselves in a parenting class. They were young but it certainly had them thinking. At some point, they were bound to get married and have a family. Having that with each other seemed awfully tempting. They just didn't know if the other person wanted that. They weren't even dating yet and it didn't seem like they would be for a while. They were too stubborn and nervous to ask each other.

Johnny and Connie were going through the same thing. Too nervous and stubborn to ask each other. Johnny kept trying to come up with some way in his head to save Connie from her situation. He considered talking to Marcia and Steve. Maybe Soda and Cherry. Surely they could do something. He only knew Connie wasn't ready for that yet and she had kept it hidden well. She trusted him and he wanted it to stay that way. As if she knew he was thinking about her she looked at him and smiled which she returned.

"I might go insane if they don't get together soon," Liz commented from the kitchen.

"Well there kids I suppose they have time," Marcia chuckled.

"Yes but it's so obvious to everyone but them."

"They'll get there hopefully."

The next day the girls were all having lunch at a small diner not far from the DX. The door opened and Liz noticed the people immediately.

"Guys look," she gestured. They did and saw Sylvia, Evie, and Kathy looking right at them. Surely they weren't going to come over right? Expect they were. Since dating Socs it had become clear to them greaser girls were more likely to say something. Especially those three. Most guys didn't mess with them because of who they were with or the fact they were women. Because these girls were women they didn't have anything to fear. Connie and Leanne bit their lips nervously.

"Hello girls," Evie said in a clearly fake friendly voice. Cherry knew it well and she was well equipped to dish it back if need be.

"Hi there," Cherry responded in an equally fake friendly voice. Evie wasn't used to being talked to like that.

"To what do we owe this lovely visit?" Liz asked joining in. She usually tried to avoid useless arguments with other girls. This time she was well aware exactly who Sylvia was and her history with Dally.

"Well we saw you girls and just thought we'd say hello," Evie answered.

"Oh how very thoughtful of you," Marcia said with a smile of her own.

"Mind if we sit here?" Kathy said not asking before she sat down in the empty seat.

"Sure thing pull up some chairs," Cherry said making room. They were trying to intimidate her and she wasn't about to be intimidated. Neither were Marcia and Liz. As for Connie and Leanne, they were rather nervous and curious to see where this was going.

"Thank you. I had no idea if ya girls would be so kind."

"Of course we are Evie. About the kindest girls you'd ever meet," Marcia replied sweetly.

"Funny ya should say that. I think the guys would agree. Ya know your boyfriends?" Sylvia smirked.

"Oh, our boyfriends do agree. Do yours? I mean do you have any?" Cherry shot back still keeping the smile on her face.

"We will again soon. Can't say I'm surprised the guys are with ya. I mean if I was gonna give it up every guy would too."

"That's very funny coming from you Kathy. I hear you, Sylvia, and Evie already do that. No wonder you're so popular."

"Your one to talk Elizabeth. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Of course can I call you Syl? Someone told me you really hated that nickname."

"No, you go right ahead darlin'. Ya know I figured Dal would try out a Soc girl sooner or later. It just depends on how long it takes for him to get bored with ya."

"Like he did with you Syl?" Sylvia scowled angrily and Liz knew she had the upper hand at least for the moment.

"What about you Marcia? Bored of that Randy guy so ya moved on to Steve?"

"Breakups happen but Steve and I happen to be very happy."

"See how long that lasts."

"It's going pretty good so far."

"Oh its cute how the little girls there are with Pony and Johnny. Ya kid sisters are learning from the best."

"Sounds like you ladies have some sour grapes," Cherry shrugged.

"Maybe getting some new boyfriends would fix that," Marcia suggested.

"You Socs sure have a lot to say now that you're with Greasers. You and that blonde little Tina."

"Tina?"

"Oh, the girl Twobits with?" Leanne spoke for the first time.

"Yeah, that would be her. Twobit just don't know when he has a good thing."

"Anyway ladies will see you later," Sylvia stood up abruptly. "Oh but don't worry I'm sure yer boyfriends will break up with yall soon." The three of them giggled as they walked out.

"They really are pieces of work," Marcia commented.

"Did they come in here just to talk to us? Liz asked.

"Seems like it," Cherry agreed.

"So who were they?" Connie asked quietly."

"Steve and Evie were together for two years. Real tight and no one ever thought they'd break up. Kathy and Sylvia were on and off with Twobit and Dally," Liz explained.

"I don't see the big deal since they're not with them anymore," Leanne said twisting a lock of her red hair.

"It must be a big deal to them." They tried to enjoy the rest of their lunch but they didn't forget that conversation. When Cherry and Leanne got home they helped their mom cook dinner. She didn't want to wait too late so lucky for them they ate light today.

"So how's Soda's GED going?" Cherry smiled at her mom showing interest in her boyfriend.

"He's doing well. He's got a little bit to work on but studying hard."

"Good for him. That boy has been through so much."

"Yeah and he works too. I don't know anyone more hardworking then him."

"Leanne, is Pony the same way?" 'Leanne wiped her runny eyes from chopping onions.

"Hardworking yes. He's smart as a whip though."

"Sounds like he's going places then." Leanne just hoped she would be with him on those places.

"I think they both are," Cherry smiled.

"My two girls both having boyfriends. The years have flown by. Personally, I'm thrilled you're not with Bob anymore."

"Soda's a lot different. In a good way." As Cherry said it she meant it. Soda was so amazing Bob couldn't even compare. Soda was even more amazing than his movie star looks portrayed him to be. She'd heard that so much from all the girls. Now she was dating him. She'd be lying if she didn't still believe she deserved Soda. However, she was just glad she was with him. She wouldn't ask questions. Just continue to support and love him. That was all she could do.

"Mom is it possible to be in love when you're young?" Leanne blurted. Cherry looked at her in surprise before sharing a knowing smile with their mom.

"Well, I met your father when I was twenty and were still in love."

"What about younger than that?"

"I suppose it's possible. Do you know someone who's in love?"

"Yeah Connie and Johnny," she blurted again. Well, that wasn't too far off either.

"Those two are very cute together," Her mother commented.

"They are," Cherry agreed.

"So what about you and Pony? Are you two in love?" Her mom's question heated up her cheeks and she was sure they were as red as her hair.

"Actually yeah I think I am. Is that weird?"

"Not at all. Pony's a nice boy."

"I don't know if he loves me."

"Something would be wrong with him if he didn't," Cherry said.

"You two sisters managing to get two brothers wow," Their mom chuckled.

Meanwhile, Marcia and Connie were in there on house. Dinner wouldn't be until later so they were in her room.

"So when are you going to get with Johnny?" Marcia asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"You clearly like him. Just like Leanne likes Pony. Neither of you are dating yet but you should be."

"I mean sure I like him but I don't know if he feels the same way."

"He clearly does."

"I don't know."

"The two of you are inseparable. How much more proof do you need?"

"What about you and Steve."

"Were together."

"But what about you?" She chuckled.

"Well, what about us?"

"Do you love him?"

"I think so. I almost know so. He is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love that man more than I love myself. That's gotta be what love is. If it ain't it ought to be."

"You thought you loved Randy didn't you?"

"I thought so. Now being with Steve I understand that was never true."

"I want to be with Johnny. Were so close and yet I don't know if he feels the same way."

"I'm sure he does. You had that date didn't you?"

"Well yeah if you can even call it that. Twobit and that girl interrupted."

"Well, that's just Twobit. It doesn't mean you and Johnny aren't going to be together."

"Connie come in here." She frowned hearing her dad's voice. She slowly got up and Marcia followed after her.

"Marcia go to your room. I said Connie needed to come here."

"What could she have done? She hasn't even been home."

"This has nothing to do with you. Go to your room, Marcia."

"What did she do?" Marcia was now convinced something wasn't right. She knew Connie hadn't done anything. Connie knew if Marcia made her parents mad they'd take it out on her as they always did. She couldn't deal with that. She was already going to get it pretty bad for whatever they said she'd done.

"Marcia just go it's okay." She looked with worry at her younger sister. She didn't know what was going on but something told her to trust the look in Connie's eyes. She nodded her head walking upstairs. She was planning on calling Steve and she was going to tell him what was going on. Downstairs Connie looked at her dad nervously. What was he going to do or say? It wouldn't be good.

"You want to tell me where you were the other day?" He asked tensely.

"I don't know what you mean dad."

"You were with boys Connie."

"What?"

"You and Leanne were at a dinner with boys. Three of them." She realized what he was talking about.

"We were just having dinner together that's all."

"Were you sleeping with those boys Connie?"

"Of course not Dad I'd never."

"I always knew you were a filthy girl Connie." He slapped her hard across the face knocking her to the floor. She only hoped Marcia couldn't hear what was going on.

"You had better never pull anything like that girl you hear me?"

"Yes dad," She said holding her stinging cheek.

"Then get out of my sight." She stood up heading up the stairs. She shut herself in the bathroom before Marcia could see her face. Marcia had heard the thump and was afraid to know what it was. She finally called Steve to tell him what was going on.

"Ya think she's told Johnny or Leanne anything?"

"I don't know. It's been going on for a while if anything is going on. I hope I'm wrong but I have a really bad feeling."

"Let me tell Johnny and see if he can find out anything."

So Steve did tell Johnny. Johnny promised to find out not telling that he already knew. He wanted so badly to do something for Connie but didn't know what he could do considering her rich family. Now that Marcia and Steve knew maybe this could truly do something to help her. He was bound by a promise he made to Connie not tell anyone. He loved he had her trust and wanted to keep it. He also wanted to protect her from the situation she was in. It hurt him she was in the exact same situation. Even worse since she was a girl. He felt so useless right now.

At her house, Liz was recovering from a visit from her cousin who yelled at her about her boyfriend. Of course, Susan would choose to do this tonight.

"Liz he's a dangerous hood."

"No, he's not. Dally is a lot more than that. No one gives him a chance and I'm real sick of it."

"Giving a chance is what's going to get you in trouble. What if you get pregnant?"

"I'm not going to get pregnant."

"Hopefully not by that hood. Are you using protection?"

"Susan!"

"Are you?"

"Of course."

"I knew you were fornicating?"

"Susan we did it one time."

"That's enough. Have you even checked yourself?" Leave it to her older worry wart of a cousin to get wind of this and come right over to yell at her. She wasn't even willing to give Dally a chance. Before she dated him she probably wouldn't either.

"I don't need to check myself because I'm not pregnant."

"That right there is exactly the type of talk that will get you pregnant."

"I'm careful."

"Yes, of course, your sleeping with him."

"We did once and I didn't want to anymore."

"Really and how'd he take that?"

"He ended up being okay."

"Ended up?"

"He's a guy okay it happens?"

"Men should be gentlemen. I'm not sure Dallas Winston can be one."

"You don't even know him."

"I know enough."

"You know what you've heard."

"Is what I've heard true?"

"Not most of it."

"Most of it?"

"Are you going to keep repeating and questioning what I say?"

"Until you listen to me."

"That's what I'm doing right now and it's not doing any good."

"Clearly," She said rolling her eyes. She'd dropped the conversation and was now asleep in the recliner. Thankfully she'd warned Dally not to come. She wasn't about to deal with that headache. Her doorbell rang waking Susan up.

"I'll get it," Liz said curiously wondering who in the world it could be at this hour. She opened the door curiously and gasped. Dally was right at the door with a smirk on his face. Oh no.


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
